The Ghost Scepter
by Rob Phantom
Summary: One day Vlad finds a scepter that lets him control ghosts not the one Freakshow uses. Will Danny be able to stop Him or will he fall under the scepters power? possible DxS by the end of the story
1. Chapter 1

Summery: One day while floating thru the Ghost Zone Vlad finds a scepter that gives him control over ghosts. As he begins to take over both the Ghost Zone and Earth, will Danny and friends be able to stop him, or will Danny fall under the scepters power.

Disclamer: I don't own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does.

The Ghost Scepter

Vlad Plasmius is floating thru the Ghost Zone one day trying to come up with yet another evil plan. His last plan to get Jazz and Danny to join him had failed miserably, plus he lost the ectosuit when they blew it up.

"Oh butter biscuits, I can't believe those brats blew up the ectosuit, and just when I made it more powerful too!" yelled Vlad

"I need to find a way to get Daniel to join me and destroy his father, and help me to rule the Earth and Ghost Zone."

While floating Vlad smacked into the wall of a building.

"Oh snicker doodles, who put a building in my way."

Just as he was about to blast the wall he noticed the building. It looked like a ancient Egyptian tomb, except that it was glowing green. It was gigantic, the door had to be fifty feet tall, and it was decorated with statues of Egyptian gods. It was as grand as any building on Earth.

"Hmmm, maybe there is something of value in this dump."said Vlad.

Vlad entered the tomb, it was dark and unusually quiet, with dust and cobwebs everywhere. As Vlad floated further down the hall a sense of unease came over him. Then it happened, Vlad tripped one of the tombs traps. Giant logs swung down toward him, he barely escaped. But then he activated a floor trap and darts shots out, one nicking him on the shoulder. Vlad made it out of the room, but then he entered a long hall, and the walls had spikes and were closing in. Vlad flew down the hall trying to out race the walls, then he remembered a important fact.

"Hey, humans can't be hurt by weapons in the Ghost Zone."

The walls slammed shut, but then a figure emerged. It was Vlad in his human mode, as Vlad Masters.

"I should have thought of that sooner, hehehe."

Then Vlad tripped on a loose stone.

"Ow! oh butternuts, why does this keep happening!"

Vlad turned back into Plasmius and faced the door to the tomb. Opening the massive doors he entered the room. The room was empty except for a strange, glowing object on the far side of the room. It was a scepter, it was gold with a crystal skull on top, under it was some hieroglyphics.

"Hmmm, hieroglyphics, fortunately I learned how to read these." (AN: I just assumed he had the time because he was a lone, old man who needs a cat.)

"It says, _Translation:_ _the Scepter of Obedience, he who welds this weapon shall have the power to control any and all ghosts, your will shall be carried out without question. _

"Finally a tool I can use to control the Ghost Zone, and maybe it will work on Daniel, there's only one way to find out Mwahahahaha!"

Vlad exited the tomb and flew back to his portal. But on the way there he ran into a certain rebellious rocker ghost, Ember, and by ran into I mean literally.

"Hey old dipstick. You messed up my hair and guitar, your gonna pay for that!" Said Ember

"Oh, I don't think you will be doing anything to me." threatened Vlad

Then Vlad used the scepter, a strange energy shot out at Ember. She tried to dodge it but it was too late, the energy enveloped her. She let out a scream and went limp. Then she shot up. Her eyes were dull and colorless, she then said, "I will obey you Vlad Plasmius." in a monotone voice.

"Good, you shall be the first of many you will fall under the spell of the Scepter of Obedience. Come my minion!" said Vlad.

"Yes master." said Ember.

this is my first fanfic, I hope you liked it. Please review, don't flame


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Technological Horror

In Amity Park a week later a teen and his friends were walking home on a Friday after school. This kid was named Danny Fenton, and he had a secret. He was the famous (or infamous if you ask some people) ghost child of Amity park, Danny Phantom. One of his friends was a goth girl named Sam Manson, and the other was a techno-geek named Tucker Foley.

"I can't believe the Box Ghost keeps showing up, this is the fifth time this week!" said Danny.

"Don't worry Danny, at least he didn't show up during Lancer's test." said Sam

"Yeah Danny, at least he was the only ghost that showed up this week." said Tucker.

"That's what worries me, usually at least Skulker or Ember shows up to beat me up." said Danny

"Well maybe they are on vacation, it is getting close to the holidays." said Sam

"Do ghosts go on vacation?" Tucker asked Danny.

"How should I know, I'm just glad that they left me alone for a while, maybe we can have some fun this weekend for once." said Danny.

"That's the spirit, we can watch movies and play video games." said Sam.

"Yeah what could go wro..." said Tucker before Danny and Sam covered his mouth.

"Don't say that!" said Danny.

"You know what happens when people say that." said Sam.

"Sorry, I won't say that again."said Tucker

At the Fenton house

"Hey Danny, Sam and Tucker! Maddie and I invented a new ghost weapon!" bellowed Jack Fenton, Danny's father.

"That's great dad." Danny said nervously.

"It sure is sweetie." said Maddie Fenton, Danny's mother.

"It's called the Fenton Ghost Mind Control Neutralizer, this baby will free anyone under the control of a ghostly mind control devise, no matter how powerful." said Jack.

"Where was this when Freakshow took over my mind." thought Danny sarcastically.

"That's great dad, but we have to go now and do homework." said Danny as he pushed Sam and Tucker to his room.

"Don't you want to see the Fenton Ghost Obliteration Devise, it locks on to and destroys any ghost that gets close to it." said Jack.

With Jack blocking their way and pushing Danny toward the devise it looked like Danny was doomed to be fried or reveal his secret. Then a convenient miracle occurred.

"Dad! You can't ignore Danny's education just to show him some stupid ghost invention." said Jazz Fenton, Danny's sister.

"But Jazz, it's a cool invention." whined Jack

"No but's, Danny's education comes first, and he doesn't need the negative influence of your wacky ghost obsession." said Jazz.

Jazz then pushed Danny and friends up the stairs and away from the deadly weapon.

"Thanks Jazz, that was close." said Danny.

"What are sisters for, someone has to keep dad and his crazy inventions away from you." said Jazz.

Jazz had found out about Danny's secret during the Spectra incident. She had revealed that she knew of his ghost powers during the Dan Phantom incident, and had been helping Danny and his friends ever since.

"Danny come back you have to see this new weapon" shouted Jack as he climbed the stairs.

It was then that a blue mist came from Danny's mouth, signaling that a ghost was near by.

"Oh no, not now." said Danny.

"Don't worry, we'll keep him busy." said Sam.

"Okay, I'm Going Ghost!" Said Danny.

Two blue rings separated from Danny's waist and transformed him into his ghost alter ego, Danny Phantom. Then he went intangible and exited through the ceiling. Just after Danny left Jack walked up to the teens.

"Hey, where did Danny go? I wanted to show him the new weapon." said Jack.

"Uh, he had to go to the bathroom." said Tucker.

"Well I'll just wait." said Jack

The teens realized they had to get Jack away from the bathroom and downstairs in case Danny came back. They would have to make the ultimate sacrifice, listen to Jack blather about ghosts.

"Hey Dad, can you..ugh talk to use about all you know about ghosts." said Jazz.

"Yeah, I really want to hear about the different types of ghosts." said Sam.

"I really want to hear about ghost tech." said Tucker.

"Why of course Jazz, Sam, and Tucker. Come downstairs and you'll learn everything you need to know about ghosts, shouldn't take more then three hours." said Jack.

"I hope Danny appreciates me doing this." all three teens thought at the same time.

Meanwhile Danny was scanning the area for the ghost that had set off his ghost sense. He went flying over the town looking for the ghost and when he got to the electronics store he was about to give up and go home. Then from out of nowhere a ghost beam shot Danny in the back.

"Ahhhhh, what hit me!" screamed Danny.

Danny turned and came face to face with one of his enemies, Technus, the ghost master of technology.

"Oh, it's only you, what's your latest plan to take over the world that you will shout to the sky." said Danny.

But instead of launching into one of the rants he is famous for, Technus just shot Danny. This shot sent Danny flying through the air and toward a building. Danny just went intangible before hitting the building. He ended up in the middle of a room, unfortunately it was where the ghost haters of Amity Park were meeting. After a lot of shouting Danny reemerged from the building, and confronted Technus.

"Hey, why didn't you shout out your name and plan like you usually do." said Danny.

"My master ordered that I capture you Danny Phantom, and to stop ranting." Technus said in a monotone voice."

"Master? who is this master?" said Danny

"It does not matter, soon you and all people will bow down to him." Technus said while firing a shot at Danny with a wrist laser.

"I don't bow down to anyone, and no one else will either if I have anything to say about it." Danny said while returning fire.

Danny and Technus began to trade shots over the town. It was then that the people below noticed the ghosts fighting and began to panic. The shots that Technus was firing where not only heading toward Danny, but also hitting the ground near the people.

"I have to get Technus away from these people." thought Danny.

Danny then sent a huge ecto blast at Technus.

"Hey, ghost master of long winded speeches, catch me if you can." said Danny as he flew off.

Technus chased Danny all over the town shooting at him all the way. They flew over Casper High, the town hall, and the park and Danny could not shake Technus.

"I need to think of a way to get him off my tail" thought Danny.

Then Danny saw a bell tower and got a idea.

"That's it!" thought Danny.

Danny began to fly toward the tower with Technus following. As he was flying he shot ecto blast after ecto blast at Technus to blind him. Just as they got to the bell Danny went intangible and went through it. Technus could not see and before he could avoid it he hit the bell with a loud clang.

"Now to send you back to the Ghost Zone." said Danny as he pulled out the Fenton Thermos.

But Technus recovered and knocked the Fenton Thermos out of his hand. Then Technus started to gather technology from all over the area and formed a huge robot body like the first time he showed up. The robot began to punch at Danny and tried to catch him with a giant mechanical claw.

"I need to knock him out long enough to get the thermos and capture him." thought Danny.

As the Technus robot took another swing at Danny he noticed a water tank on a nearby building.

Just as he was about to shot it's supports out Technus grabbed him and started to shake him around.

"I got to make this shot count." said Danny and he shot at the tank.

The shot flew through the air and hit the supports to the tank and it began to topple over. The tank fell from the building and sent water all over Technus and shorted him out.

"Nooooooooo." screamed Technus as he was knocked out.

The claw let go of Danny and he flew to the thermos. Before Technus could recover Danny grabbed it and shot the beam toward the robot and sucked Technus in. Then Danny capped the thermos and he flew home. Danny came through the roof and changed back to his human mode, he then went down stairs to find Sam, Tucker and Jazz. He entered the living room and saw them almost in a coma from listening to Jack blather about ghosts.

"And that is what I learned about ghost in my first five years of ghost hunting, now for the second five years." said Jack, oblivious of the teens discomfort.

"Uh, Dad."said Danny

"Danny! Your finally out of the bathroom." bellowed Jack

"Uh Dad, Sam, Tucker and I have to start a school project." Danny said and quickly dragged his friends to his room.

"Well their loss, I guess you'll have the opportunity to learn from my vast experience." Jack said to Jazz.

"Uh...I would love to but I have a...school type thing to do...upstairs!" Jazz said as she bolted out of the room.

"Oh well, I guess I'll play with my action figures." Jack said and quickly forgot about the kids as he made Jack Fenton kick the butt of yet another ghost.

Meanwhile after Jazz escaped and joined Danny, Sam and Tucker, Danny told them about Technus's strange behavior.

"The weirdest thing happened while I was fighting Technus. He didn't scream his name or give a long speech like he normally does." said Danny.

"That is strange, usually we can't get him to shut up, I wonder what got into him." said Sam.

"Maybe one of his upgrades stopped it." said Tucker.

"Maybe he finally got over the self-esteem issues he suffers from that make him shout out his name." said Jazz.

"Hmm Maybe, but that doesn't explain the master he mentioned." Said Danny.

"That is strange, I wonder who it could be?" said Sam.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling we're going to find out." said Danny.

Little did Danny and the others know that they would soon find out. For across the street a strange figure was watching them through a pair of x-ray binoculars. It looked with a mixture of hate and dullness at the ghost child and his friends. It then picked up a communicator and began talking to another person. The screen crackled to life and revealed the familiar face of Vlad Masters.

"Master, Technus has failed to capture the ghost child." said the mysterious figure.

"No matter, the child must be captured for my plan to work, begin plan b." said Vlad

"Yes, Master." said the unknown figure.

Well, Danny has defeated Technus, but now he has a mystery on his hands. On top of that a new foe is coming after him. Will Danny be able to figure out that Vlad is behind this? Will he be able to defeat this new enemy, or will he be captured and brought over to the dark side.

I may have the next chapter out before Christmas, depends on how busy I am with work and the holiday. Please R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: A Friend Taken

The next day Danny, Sam, Tucker and Jazz, were still trying to find out what was up with Technus. He had acted very strange, well strange for him. There was also the fact that he had mentioned a master of some kind. Who was this master and why was Technus obeying him? Did this master have anything to do with Technus' strange behavior? Finding more questions then answers the confused teens decided a trip into the Ghost Zone was in order.

"Are you sure we have to go into the Ghost Zone?" said Tucker.

"Positive, there seems to be something up with the ghosts and we need some answers." said Danny.

"Yeah Tucker, maybe one of the ghosts knows what's going on. It's worth a shot." said Sam.

"Alright, but I hope we don't run into that dragon ghost again." said Tucker with a shudder.

"Are you guys ready to go." Danny said as he transformed into Danny Phantom.

"We'll be right behind you if you need us." said Jazz as she, Sam, and Tucker got into the Specter Speeder.

"Ok, lets go." said Danny.

The teens entered the portal and were in the Ghost Zone. The first thing they noticed was the quiet, it was to quiet. Normally there was at least a wailing sound going through the zone, but it seemed as if they were staying quiet. As sense of fear and dread seem to fill the air, but the teens ignored it. The teens could not see any ghosts at all, it seemed they were completely alone. After awhile of not finding any ghosts, they decided to start searching lairs. Fortunately they had updated their map of the Ghost zone and it included all of Danny's enemies lairs.

"Ok Danny, the first lair up ahead should be Ember's." said Tucker through the Fenton Phones.

Up ahead Danny could see a door with a guitar symbol on it with the word Ember in lights.

"Gee, I never would have guessed." said Danny sarcastically

Danny approached the door and turned the knob. What greeted him made Danny gasp in shock.

"What's wrong!" Sam shouted

"It's nothing, lets just say Ember needs to clean her room more." said Danny

Danny was right, Ember's room looked like a tornado had hit it. There were piles of clothes all over the floor. There was also a ton of old rock magazines, many with her face on it. On the walls was rock stuff, posters some of her and some of Kiss and Greenday (AN: I don't own Kiss or Greenday). But the room was a mess.

"It's almost as messy as Danny's room." said Sam.

"Almost? Is that even possible?" said Jazz.

"Haha, very funny guys." said Danny.

Danny then entered the room, where he promptly slipped on a banana peel and fell straight into a pile of Ember's underwear. After freaking out that he had just fallen into a pile of his enemies underwear he noticed some laughing. It turns out Jazz had moved the Specter Speeder to get a view into the room, and they had seen what had happened.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" shouted Danny.

"Hehe...sorry Danny." said Sam.

"Haha...sorry little bro." said Jazz.

"Hehe...sorry man, but it was funny." said Tucker.

"Well if your done, I have to..." said Danny.

"Uh Danny, you have a bra on your head." said Sam.

After more freaking and laughter Danny searched the room.

"There seems to be noone here, and it doesn't look like there has been for a while." said Danny

"What makes you say that?" said Tucker.

"There's dust covering everything." said Danny.

"Maybe it's just dusty, this room is messy." said Tucker.

"Yeah, but even so, if she was here there would be evidence of movement. This dust says there has been no movement." said Jazz.

"But if she isn't here, where could she be?" said Sam.

"I don't know, but maybe the next lair will give us some answers." Danny said, on the way out he slipped and fell into the underwear again.

"IT'S STILL NOT FUNNY!" Danny shouted as the others laughed.

The next lair to search was Technus's. Since Technus had been the first to attack and the first to act strange, there might be some answers in his lair. The door to his lair was metal and looked very scientific.

"Ok guys, since Technus was the one acting strange, be ready for anything." said Danny.

"Don't worry man, we got your back." said Tucker.

"Yeah, we're ready when you are." said Sam.

"Ok, on the count of three. one, two, THREE." said Danny as he swung the door open quickly.

But instead of a ghost ray or some other scientific horror, the teens were greeted by silence. Danny poked his head into the room and looked around. The room looked like a ghostly version of his parents lab, except for no Fenton Portal. There were huge machines on with blinking lights on every wall, and tables with inventions in various states of completion.

"This place would make my dad very jealous." said Danny.

"What do you see." said Jazz.

"It's just like Ember's lair, there's dust everywhere." Said Danny.

"That's strange? I can understand one ghost being missing, but two?" said Sam.

"What's going on?" said Tucker.

"I don't know, maybe we should look at some more lairs." said Danny.

So the teens went searching the lairs of Danny's other enemies. They searched Skulker's, Johnny 13 and Kitty's, Desiree's, the Lunch Lady, Spectra's, and even the Box Ghost's lairs, but there was no sign of anyone. Even Walker's prison was empty, they did see some ghosts, but they ran away as soon as the teens approached. The Ghost Zone, if you pardon the bad joke, was as empty as a tomb.

"What is going on in the Ghost Zone today?" said Danny.

"Yeah this place is empty." said Sam

"It doesn't look like we'll be getting any answers here, lets go home." said Jazz

The teens left the Ghost Zone without having found any answers. They had only found more questions, and they still did not know who this master was. Little did they realize all their questions would soon be answered.

Back in Amity Park

Danny and the Specter Speeder exited the portal and Danny changed back to his human mode. They four friends then meet to discuss what they found, or more like didn't find.

"Ok, that was a bust." said Sam.

"I know, we didn't find a single clue." said Danny.

"What I want to know is where all the ghosts went, and why the ones we did see ran from us." said Sam.

"Yeah, it was like they were scared or something." said Tucker.

"Well the Ghost Zone is a dangerous and scary place." said Jazz.

"Yeah but their ghosts, their the ones who are suppose to scare, not be scared." said Sam

"There is something really wrong, and we need to find out what it..." but before Danny could finish he was grabbed by a unseen force and phased through the ceiling.

"Ahhhhh, screamed Danny.

"Oh no, Danny!" shouted Sam.

"We have to go help him." said Jazz.

"Right." said Tucker and Sam

Meanwhile outside the figure that had captured Danny became visible as they were flying through the sky, it was Ember.

"You! What are you doing here!" screamed Danny.

"I have come to take you to my master." said Ember in the same monotone type voice as Technus.

"Oh no, don't tell me he got you too." said Danny

"Yes, and you too will soon join him." said Ember

"I don't think so." said Danny as he got out of Ember's grip.

Danny fell through the sky and into a cloud, he reemerged in his ghost form.

"If you want me you'll have to fight me." said Danny

"As you wish." Ember said as she brought out her guitar.

Ember sent a pair of fists out of her guitar at Danny. Danny quickly dodged the fists and sent some ecto blasts at Ember, but she brought up a shield to block them.

"Well that's new." said Danny

"It is a gift from my master, and so is this." said Ember as she sent several powerful blasts at Danny.

"Ahhhh." Danny screamed as the blasts hit him.

"Those really hurt, but lets see if you can handle this." Danny said as he sent a ghost ray at Ember. Ember was hit by the blast and sent flying across the sky. Danny flew to where Ember landed.

"Now tell me who this master is." said Danny.

All Danny got in response was a giant energy whip to the face. Ember appeared wielding a giant energy whip and started trying to smash Danny.

"Let me guess, another present." said Danny.

"Surrender now and you will not be hurt too badly." said Ember.

"How about no." Danny said as he sent more blasts, but Ember blocked them.

Ember started to send the whip at Danny trying to catch him. Danny kept avoiding it but in the process Ember was starting to cause some property damage. The whip smashed a store window, a car, and a light pole. It was at this point that the ever observant people of Amity Park finally noticed the two battling specters.

"Ghosts!" was the cry heard as the people started to panic.

"Ah man, I have to get her away from here."

Danny sent a ectoblast at Ember to get her attention.

"Hey, no hit wonder, catch me if you can." said Danny.

Danny flew off with Ember following close behind. He led her all over the town trying to shake her lose. They traded blasts as the flew from downtown to the warehouse district and back into town. Just as they were nearing the park the mysterious figure who had been watching Danny the other day was aiming a weapon at him from a nearby building. The ghost fired the missile and it flew toward Danny.

"Hey is that the best you can..." Danny was saying to Ember, then he noticed the missile.

"Uh oh" said Danny as he threw up a shield just as the missile reached him. The force knocked Danny through the air.

"Where did that come from!"said Danny.

Danny looked around and saw the source of the attack. He saw the ghost on the roof of the nearby building.

"Skulker." Danny said with a scowl.

"Yes ghost child, I have come to capture you for my master." Said Skulker.

"What, is every villain I know serving this master." said Danny.

"Yes, now make it easier on yourself and surrender." said Skulker

"Yes, why resist when it will only bring you pain, all you have to do is give in." said Ember.

" I will never surrender, and I will never join your side." said Danny defiantly.

"So be it." said the two ghosts.

Both Ember and Skulker began to attack Danny and he tried to avoid them. But it was a downhill battle as it was difficult fighting Ember and her new power. Adding Skulker to the battle with his array of ghost hunting weapons was becoming to much. Danny was still fighting but his enemies attacks were starting to breakthrough his defenses. Finally he could not take it anymore and their attacks began to barrage his body. Blast after blast and the crack of Ember's energy whip knocked Danny all over the sky. Finally Danny could take no more and started to fall out of the sky toward the park.

Meanwhile Sam, Jazz, and Tucker finally caught up to Danny as he was fighting over the park. They arrived just as Danny was knocked out of the sky.

"Danny!" screamed Sam

"Oh no, we have to help him." said Jazz.

"Right." said Sam and Tucker. Then the three teens ran into the park to find Danny.

Danny hit the ground hard in the park and changed back into his human mode. He was to beat up to change back and Ember and Skulker were flying toward him.

"Well, I guess this is it." thought Danny bitterly.

Just then Skulker fired a net at Danny. Just as this was happening Sam, and the others entered the area.

"Danny, Noooo." screamed Sam as she ran toward him.

The net was flying toward Danny and was seconds away from capturing him. But just as it was about to hit him Sam pushed him out of the way and into a bush. The net enveloped Sam completely and hid her from view. Ember and Skulker did not noticed this and thinking they had captured Danny they flew back to Vlad's Castle. Jazz and Tucker ran up to the clearing.

"Danny, Sam, where are you!" said Jazz.

"Danny if you can here me say something." said Tucker.

It was then that they noticed a movement in the bushes and Danny fell out of them.

"Danny!" said Jazz and Tucker.

The two teens ran over to the fallen Phantom. Danny was in pretty bad shape, his whole body was covered with bruises, cuts, and burns. Danny did not seem to notice this as the first words out of his mouth was...

"What happened and where is Sam?" said Danny.

"You fell out of the sky and Sam pushed you out of the way of Skulker's net." said Jazz.

"Yeah, but where is Sam." said Danny.

"We assumed she fell into the bushes with you." said Tucker.

"You mean you didn't see her." said Danny in a worried voice.

Danny then got up and frantically looked for Sam all over the place. He searched through all the bushes in the area and the park around the clearing. As he could not find her he became more and more upset. Finally he gave up, fell to his knees and began to cry. Jazz and Tucker finally caught up to him and noticed he was crying.

"What's the Matter Danny?" said Jazz.

"They took her." said Danny between sobs.

"What?" said Tucker.

"Ember and Skulker took Sam!" shouted Danny.

"No." said Jazz in shock.

"She pushed my out of the way and got caught herself."

"It's okay." said Tucker.

"No it's not, I'm the one whose suppose to protect people! I'm the one whose suppose to deal with these things! It should have been me they caught, not Sam!" shouted Danny.

"Don't worry man, we'll find her." said Tucker.

At Vlad's Castle in Wisconsin

"Ah, soon Skulker and Ember will return with Daniel. With him on my side I will finally get rid of Jack, get Maddie to love me, and take over the Ghost Zone and the Earth." said Vlad with a evil smirk.

It was then that Ember and Skulker entered with the net containing "Daniel", or so they thought. Vlad turned to them and noticed the net.

"Ah splendid, you have captured the child as I had asked."

"Yes master, the ghost child is right here." Skulker said as me lifted the net in the air.

"Excellent, throw him into the special anti-halfa cage and open the net so we can see him."

Skulker did as he was told and put the net, after some difficulty, into the cage. Then he opened the net and a figure emerged. But instead of seeing a frightened ghost boy, they saw one very ticked off goth girl.

"Wait till I get my hands on you, I'll make you a ghost all over again!" shouted the very angry Sam.

"You fools, you captured the wrong one!" Vlad said with a angry shout.

"You! Your Vlad Masters, Danny's archenemy." Sam said and pointed at Vlad.

"And your that little goth, vegetarian, environmentalist girl that always hangs around Daniel." said Vlad.

"What do you think gives you the right to capture people like this." said Sam.

"I'll show you what gives me the right." said Vlad as he transformed into Plasmius. He then went over to the cage and grabbed Sam by the collar.

"These powers and my wealth mean I can do anything I want, and with the ghosts under my control no one, not even Daniel, will be able to stop me." said Vlad and threw Sam down.

"Danny will stop you like he always does." said Sam

"I don't think so little girl, it's only a matter of time before he joins me." said Vlad

"Danny's right, you are one crazed up fruit loop who needs a cat." said Sam

"That does not matter, Skulker, take her to the dungeon." said Vlad.

"Yes master." said Skulker.

"You will never win, and you still need a cat." said Sam as she was dragged off.

"I will win, AND. I. WILL. NOT. GET. A. CAT!" said Vlad as Sam left.

Vlad sat down and began to think. These plans of trying to capture Daniel were not working. He needed a plan that would bring Daniel to him so he could capture him.

"But what would make him come here." thought Vlad.

Then it hit him like a bolt of lighting(AN: I like the thought of Vlad being hit by lighting ), the girl was the key to capturing Daniel. Vlad had been secretly spying on Daniel without his noticing, and in all this time he had noticed one thing, he seemed to have a crush on the Manson girl. Vlad noticed all the times Daniel and Samantha had gazed into each others eyes without thinking only to turn away and blush. He had noticed the barely contained flirting and the "fake-out-make-out's", Daniel and Samantha were in love. The fact was they were to stubborn to admit it. Daniel may in fact have as much love for Samantha as Vlad had for Maddie. This fact would be what would draw Daniel into his clutches.

"Yes the girl will be the bait for the trap." thought Vlad.

But then Vlad remembered a important fact, he had been spying on Daniel the day Freakshow had taken over his mind. He noticed how the scepter Freakshow used controlled Daniel and other ghosts and he was thinking of taking it. But then the Manson girl stepped in and broke the spell by using Daniel's love for her, even if she didn't realize it. He had to find a way to neutralize her so that would not happen, then he remembered Ember was still there.

"Wait, that's it! That's how I'll keep her from medaling." thought Vlad.

He would use Ember's powers to control the girl so she would not foil his plan. He would then give her to Daniel as a gift for becoming his son. The fact that Vlad had given Daniel his one true love might even further tie him to Vlad. Plus he would not want to have his son suffer the same heartache of losing the love of his live as he had, would he?

"What kind of a father would I be if I let that happen." Vlad said with a chuckle.

He then turned to Ember.

"Ember, I need you to go talk to our new guest and "persuade" her to see things our way." said Vlad with a evil smile.

"Yes master." Ember then left to "talk" to Sam.

"Yes, I've just turned this defeat into a advantage. Soon everything will fall into place Mwahahahahahaha." Vlad said as his evil laugh echoed through out the castle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yay, I finished the third chapter before Christmas, but now on to more important matters

Oh no, Vlad has captured Sam and is going use her as bait to capture Danny. And what's worse is that she'll be brainwashed and won't be able to warn Danny of the trap. Oh what will happen, will Danny be able to see the trap? Will he rescue Sam? Or will he be captured and join Vlad in his quest to take over the world? Only time will tell so please read the next chapter

I would like to thank those who have reviewed my story so far. Thank you for taking the time to read my story and review. This is my first Fanfic and I'm glad some people like it.

Have a happy holidays and please read and review


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Danny's Downfall

Meanwhile back in Amity Park the next day, Sunday, Jazz, Tucker and Danny were still trying to come up with a plan to save Sam. There was just one problem, they had no idea where she was taken. They also had no idea who this master was still, if they knew they could find her. But seeing as they had no clues to Sam's location or who the master was, but little did they know they would soon find out. But for the moment they were arguing.

"Maybe we can go into the Ghost Zone again." said Tucker.

"That won't help, we didn't find anything the last time, what makes you think we'll find something this time." said Jazz.

"Well at least I'm trying to help." said Tucker as he raised his voice.

"Yeah and doing a pretty poor job of it." said Jazz as she started to get angry.

As Jazz and Tucker started to argue on the best way to save Sam, Danny sat in the corner feeling miserable. He had let them just take Sam without a fight and it was tearing him up. He was the one who was suppose to be the hero, the one who was suppose to face dangerous villains. The fact that he could not protect his friend, and the girl he secretly loved was killing him.

"I was suppose to keep her safe, what if I never see her smiling face again, her beautiful eyes, her silky hair...STOP, she's your best friend, your not suppose to have thoughts like that about her." thought Danny.

"Oh come on, you know you like her." said a voice in Danny's head.

"What? Who said that?" thought Danny.

"It's me, your voice of reason." said the voice.

"Well if you are then where were you when I needed you." thought Danny.

"I've always been here, you just don't listen to me normally." said the voice.

"Well, what do you want." thought Danny.

"I've come to get you to realize you love Sam." the voice said.

"I don't love her." thought Danny.

"And why not?" said the voice.

"Because she's my best friend." thought Danny.

"So?" said the voice.

"What do you mean so?" thought Danny.

"Does being your best friend mean you can't love her?" said the voice.

"I can't love her because it will ruin our friendship, plus she probably doesn't like me that way." thought Danny.

"Stop worrying, your friendship has survived till now, saying you love her won't change that. Plus I think that she does like you like that." said the voice.

"You really think so?" thought Danny.

"I know so." said the voice.

"Well I still don't think..." thought Danny.

"Don't worry, we'll talk about this more later, right now you should keep Jazz and Tucker from killing each other." said the voice.

"What..." thought Danny as he looked up.

While Danny had been having his little talk with himself Jazz and Tucker's fight had escalated. They were currently yelling and trying to strangle each other. Danny quickly jumped up and pulled the two arguing teens apart.

"Stop it! Fighting isn't going to help us get Sam back." said Danny.

"We know, but we've ran out of ideas." said Tucker.

"Yeah Danny, it's not like the answer is going to fall out of the sky." said Jazz.

Then suddenly Danny's ghost sense went off. Danny quickly transformed into Danny Phantom to fight the coming threat.

"What is it, is it another ghost?" said Jazz.

"I don't know, but I'm going to enjoy taking out my anger on whoever it is." said Danny.

"Don't worry Danny, we'll help." said Tucker

"No, I don't want you guys being captured like Sam, go hide in the corner." said Danny.

Jazz and Tucker went to hide behind a piece of machinery. With his friends out of the way Danny prepared to face whatever horror ways to be unleashed upon him. Danny gasped as the ghost came into view.

"I am the Box Ghost!" shouted the Box Ghost.

"Oh, it's only you, what do you want." said Danny.

"I have come with a important pre-packaged message from my new master." said the Box Ghost.

"Oh, great your serving him too. Hey wait, why aren't you hypnotized like the others?" said Danny.

"My new master said I was too important to turn into a drooling zombie." said the Box Ghost.

"He probably didn't want to waste his power hypnotizing him and just said that to not hurt his feelings." thought Danny.

"Now take my message or suffer square and cardboard powered doom!" said the Box Ghost.

"Alright." said Danny as he took the letter.

With his task done the Box Ghost left with one last parting "Beware". Danny took the letter and began to read it.

Dear Daniel (a.k.a. soon to be future son):

By now you are probably wondering who this master is who has hypnotized the ghosts and taken your friend Samantha. Let me not keep you in the dark any longer, for it is I, Vlad Plasmius, who is this master. You have put up quite the fight but the time for games is over. You will surrender to me or Samantha will die. Come to my mansion in Wisconsin and surrender if you ever want to see Samantha alive again.

Sincerely.

Vlad Plasmius.

(a.k.a. your soon to be future father)

P.S. I know what your thinking and I WILL NOT GET A CAT!

Danny read the letter and began to steam, literally. He crumpled the letter and let out a mighty yell.

"I'll kill him for this!" shouted the enraged halfa.

"Kill who?" said Jazz and Tucker who were shocked by Danny's outburst.

"Plasmius, he's the one who is controlling the ghosts and kidnaped Sam." Danny said in a angry growl.

"Plasmius! What did he say?" said Tucker.

"He said if I don't come to his castle and surrender he'll kill Sam." said Danny.

"Dude, that's just not right." said Tucker who was getting mad too.

"I knew he was low, but threatening to kill a defenseless girl is just evil." said Jazz

"What are we going to do." said Tucker.

"There's only one thing, I have to surrender." said Danny sullenly.

"What, you can't!" shouted Tucker.

"You'll just be playing into his plans." said Jazz.

"But what else am I suppose to do, he said he'd kill her if I don't surrender." said Danny.

"We can try to rescue her." said Tucker.

"But how?" said Jazz.

"I just happen to have a layout of Plasmius's mansion." said Tucker.

"Where did you get that?" said Danny.

"Lets just say that old and creepy should not have had the show Cribs film at his house. They posted a floor plan of his house on the internet." said Tucker (AN: he must have been trying to look cool, and I don't own Cribs, MTV does.)

"That's perfect, now we can find where he is hiding Sam." said Jazz

"She'd most likely be in the basement, that's where I would put jail cells if I was a creepy billionaire." said Tucker.

"Well it's a plan, you two stay here while I go rescue Sam." said Danny.

"Oh no you don't, we're coming with you." said Jazz.

"Yeah, plus I'm the only one with the floor plan." said Tucker.

"Fine, you can come, but I'm the one going into his house." said Danny

"Ok." said the other two teens.

For their trip to the land of the crazed up fruit loop who needs a cat, the teens decided to bring several items. The decided to bring the Fenton Fisher, the Fenton Blaster, and the Fenton Net Launcher for Danny. While Jazz and Tucker would wait outside to help Danny if need be with the Fenton Peeler and Fenton Bazooka. They also got one Fenton Thermos each. They decided the fastest way to Vlad's house was in the Specter Speeder. Fortunately Jack and Maddie had gone to hunt ghosts in the mountains on Friday and would not be back until Monday or Tuesday. But they left a note saying they were having a sleep over at Sam's house, just in case. With their gear ready the teens fly off to Wisconsin.

At Vlad's castle

"Master, the ghost child has received the message." said Technus.

"Excellent, and are the preparations ready?" said Vlad.

"Yes master." said Skulker.

"And what of our little guest?" said Vlad

"She is ready." said Ember.

"Wonderful, soon all my plans will finally come true, Mwahahaha." said Vlad. (AN: he certainly laughs a lot for a miserable, old man.)

Back with Danny and the others, they were just crossing over the border into Wisconsin, in a short while they would be at Vlad's mansion. The teens were nervous at what would await them at their destination, but one thing was clear, they would get Sam back no matter what. They landed just outside the property.

"So you guys know the plan." said Danny.

"You go in and rescue Sam, and we'll come in and help if you need us." said Jazz.

"Right." said Danny.

"Don't worry, we'll get her back safe." said Tucker.

"I hope so, I'll be back soon." said Danny.

"See you soon." said Tucker and Jazz.

Danny left the Specter Speeder and flew to Vlad's house. He quickly found that Vlad had anti-ghost weapons around his house. The lasers followed Danny's movements and were about to fire when Danny got the idea to turn human. The lasers immediately lost track of him, for they were only attack full ghosts. Danny ran to the house and found a open lower window, he climbed through and fell on his face.

"I guess I can cross ninja off my list of future careers." thought Danny.

Danny then transformed into Danny Phantom and began to search the house. He looked for the stairs to the basement that Tucker had given him. He made his way down the halls looking stairs, also taking the time to phase his head into rooms to see if Sam was there. He turned a corner and was meet with a fist to the face. The was knocked back, Danny recovered and saw who had punched him.

"Hello ghost child." said Johnny 13.

"Oh great, well I guess it could not be this easy." said Danny as he fired an ectoblast at Johnny 13.

Johnny sent his bad luck shadow at Danny and it tried to attack, but Danny used the Fenton Blaster to hold it back. Johnny tried to punch Danny but Danny dodged the attacks and gave Johnny a uppercut. He then punched him in the stomach which caused Johnny to fall down. Just as Danny was about to use the Thermos he was hit from behind and the blast sent him into the wall. Danny picked himself up to look at this new enemy.

"You will surrender and join our master." said Kitty.

"I should have known that where Johnny was you would be there too." said Danny.

"You will surrender." said Kitty and Johnny 13.

"Try to make me." said Danny as he sent blasts at them both.

The battle continued with Johnny and Kitty both attacking. Danny dodged and ducked under their attacks but was hit by Johnny's shadow. Danny was sent down the hall, Johnny and Kitty were advancing on him. He needed a plan and then he remembered the Fenton Fisher. He took it out of his pocket and with the flick of the wrist caught Johnny 13 on the leg. With all his strength he swung him around and took out both Kitty and the shadow. Before they could recover Danny took out the Fenton Thermos and sucked them in.

"Well that was more of a fight then I expected, but now I have to continue to look for Sam." said Danny.

Danny floated down the hall still looking for the stairs to the basement. He had gotten a little closer when he was hit by a giant fist. After impacting into the wall he noticed who had punched him.

"It is my masters wish that you surrender." said Desiree.

"Well, well, I've been wanting to beat you up for that wish you granted to turn everyone's hair blue." said Danny.

"You will surrender." said Desiree.

"You guys seem to have a hearing problem, I will not surrender!" shouted Danny.

Danny sent a blast from his hand at Desiree, who ducked out of the way. Desiree used her magic to sent the wall decoration, which happened to be swords, at Danny. Danny went intangible to avoid the swords, he turned back just as a table was thrown at him. The table knocked Danny into the wall with a huge crash. Danny got up only to be lassoed by Desiree's lasso hand. She swung him around making him hit the furniture in the hall.

"Ahhhh! I guess this is irony." thought Danny as he remembered what he had done to Johnny 13.

"I need to think of a way out of this." thought Danny.

He then noticed the table cloth that had been knocked off of the table. As he passed he grabbed the cloth and threw it at Desiree. It covered her head and in her confusion she lost her grip and Danny was free. Then Danny turned back to the still entangled Desiree and used the Fenton Net Launcher, the net flew and trapped the ghost genie. With her trapped Danny took out the thermos and sent her to join Johnny and Kitty.

"Well, that takes care of that, now to get going." said Danny.

Danny continued the hunt for the stairs, going further into the castle. Danny had just reached the stairs when a giant chicken leg hit him. After moving the chicken leg and getting the grease out his hair he turned to his foe.

"Surrender dearie and you can have a cookie." said the Lunch Lady ghost.

"Uh, no." said Danny.

"So be it." said the Lunch Lady.

The Lunch Lady started by bringing all the food from lands kitchen and forming a huge food monster. It slammed it's fist into the ground and Danny barley avoided it. Danny then sent several blasts at the monster which knocked off some large pieces. The Lunch Lady then knocked Danny across the hall and into a display case. She then picked him up with a her giant meat hand.

She then started to smash Danny into the wall.

"I have to stop her." thought Danny.

Then he remembered the Fenton Blaster in his pocket. But it would not have enough energy to stop her. Unless he set it to overload, so he set the dial and threw it at the Lunch Lady. The gun built up energy until it exploded. The blast knocked the meat monster apart and sent the Lunch Lady flying into the door to the stairs. Before she could attack again Danny sucked her into the thermos.

"Finally, I've reached the stairs." said Danny.

Danny then opened the door to the stairs and opened it. He say that the stairs lead down for fifty feet to the basement. It looked like a dungeon with torches on the walls.

"Got to hand it to Vlad, he certainly knows how to make things look creepy." said Danny.

Danny grabbed one of the torches and descended the stairs. For what seemed like hours he finally reached the bottom. He lifted the torch high above his head and observed the room he was in. Along the walls for as far as he could see were jail cells. Danny decided to call out Sam's name.

"Sam! Can You hear me. Sam!" shouted Danny.

"Yes Danny, I can hear you." said Sam in a unusually calm voice.

Danny ignored this strange fact because he was so glad to hear her voice. He called out again.

"Sam, where are you?" shouted Danny.

"I'm right here." said Sam.

"Don't worry, I'm coming to rescue you." said Danny.

He ran down the hall until he got to Sam's cell, he blasted the lock on the door. He then ran into the cell and hugged Sam.

"I'm so glad to see you, I thought you were going to die." said Danny.

"I'm glad to see you to my love, now you can join the master." said Sam

"What...?" said Danny.

"Yes, you can join the master and stay with me forever." said Sam in trance.

"No, not you too." said Danny crushed as he backed away.

Then Danny felt a intense pain and then there was darkness. As Danny fell to the floor Skulker and Technus appeared along with Vlad.

"I knew that Daniel could not resist coming here to save his little girlfriend." said Vlad.

"Did I do a good job master?" said Sam

"Yes you did, and soon you will have his love as your reward, now go to your room." said Vlad.

"Thank you master." said Sam as she left the room.

"Now you two, take my new son to the lab to be prepared to join us." said Vlad.

"Yes master." said Technus and Skulker as they took Danny away.

"Good, soon all my dreams will come true, I will have Danny as my son, Maddie as my wife, and Jack buried six feet under Mwahahaha." said Vlad as he laughed evilly (AN: what is with him and the laughing?)

Back with Tucker and Jazz, they had started to worry. It had been several hours since Danny had gone to rescue Sam and he had not come back. They were arguing about whether to go after him.

"Danny's been gone for two long, we have to go after him." said Jazz.

"But he said to wait for his signal." said Tucker.

"But what if he needs our help." said Jazz.

"Ok, I guess we can go." said Tucker.

They were just getting out of the Specter Speeder they saw a movement in the bushes. Out of the bushes emerged Danny and Sam.

"Danny, Sam, we're so glad to see you!" said Tucker and Jazz

"And we're glad to see you friends, now you can join our master." said Danny and Sam.

"What are you talking about?" said Tucker.

"They are talking about this." said Plasmius as he appeared.

Suddenly Tucker and Jazz were surrounded by ghosts.

"What is the meanings of this." said Jazz.

"This means that I Vlad Plasmius have finally got Danny to join me and become my son."

"No." said Jazz.

"Yes, and now you two will join my army."

Then Tucker noticed that Danny and Sam were holding hands.

"Oh great, they finally get together and they have to be evil and hypnotized at the time." said Tucker

The ghosts began to advance on Tucker and Jazz. But they never got close enough as Tucker and Jazz blasted them back with Ghost Blasters. Jazz then took out the Fenton Peeler and Tucker took out the Fenton Bazooka.

"Don't anybody move, or you get blasted into oblivion." said Tucker

"Yeah, I'm trained to use this." said Jazz.

The ghosts stood in place not wanting to be on the receiving end of either of those two weapons, especially the ghost peeler. Jazz and Tucker used this hesitation to make it back to the Specter Speeder. Once inside Jazz hit the gas and they sped of into the sky. Danny was about to go after them, when Vlad held him back.

"There's no need for that, they can not hope to stop us now." said Vlad.

"Yes father." said Danny.

"I really like the sound of that." thought Vlad.

"Now you two kids go and play, daddy has some evil to plan." said Vlad

"Yes father." said Danny.

"Yes master." said Sam.

Danny and Sam both left to do boyfriend and girlfriend stuff while Vlad went to his study.

"Finally, soon the world and Maddie will be mine Mwahahahaha." said Vlad. (AN: Man, Vlad's been laughing way to much, we'll have to fix that, _author pulls the hurt Vlad lever_)

Then Vlad slipped on a banana peel that appeared out of nowhere and fell into a pile of old, rotten fruit.

"OH YUCK! Where did this pile of fruit come from" said Vlad (AN: Mwahahahaha, oh great, now he's got me doing it too.)

Meanwhile in the Specter Speeder Jazz and Tucker were devastated. They had not only lost Sam, but now Danny was captured too. What made it worse was that he was under Vlad's control and Tucker and Jazz had no way of braking it. They knew they could not fight Danny, not only because he was a friend and brother, but also because they would not stand a chance. They sat trying to figure a way out of this mess.

"We could try to hit Danny and Sam over the head." said Tucker.

"How would that help?" said Jazz.

"It works for curing amnesia." said Tucker.

"Face it, we can't save them on our own, we need help." Said Jazz.

"But from who?" said Tucker.

"Well..." said Jazz.

"Your not suggesting we tell Jack and Maddie are you."

"We have to, I hate to admit it, but their the only people who can help us."

"But they aren't that dumb, well at least Mrs. Fenton is, they'll start asking questions, we may even have to tell them Danny's secret." said Tucker.

"If that's what it takes." said Jazz.

"Are you nuts, we can't do that!" shouted Tucker.

"We have no choice, would you prefer they attack Danny without knowing it's him, they may hurt them. He may be a ghost but he still is their son, and I know they will not hurt him." said Jazz.

"Ok, but you're the one who has to tell them." said Tucker.

"What...I mean...oh, fine." said Jazz.

The two teens flew on thinking of the long conversation they were going to have and worrying about their friends. It was Sunday night and the final phase of Vlad's plan was set to start at midnight on Monday. It was about 24 hours until the final battle to decide the fate of the world.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yay, I finished another chapter before Christmas, here it is as a holiday present to all who read my story.

The horror, Vlad has both Danny and Sam under his control and is finishing his plan. Tucker and Jazz have to go get help from the Fentons, and they may have to tell them Danny's secret. Will Mr. And Mrs. Fenton help when they find out Danny is the ghost boy? Will they be able to come up with a plan to stop Vlad? Will the author hurt Vlad again? Or will Vlad's dreams finally come true? ( well, maybe not the "not getting hurt " part) You'll have to read the next chapter to find out.

Happy Holidays to all, and please read and review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Vlad's Final Plan and the Fenton's Prepare

It was early mourning on Monday when Tucker and Jazz returned home, the sun had not even risen yet. The two teens were distraught because they had lost both Sam and Danny to Vlad in one day. They also had no plan as to how to get him back or how to stop Vlad. They needed help and there were only two people in the world they could turn too.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" said Tucker.

"We have no choice, we need Mom and Dad's help, we can't do this alone." said Jazz.

"But do you really think they'll help us." said Tucker.

"Of course they will, they would want to save Danny and Sam no matter what." said Jazz.

"Even when they find out Danny's secret." said Tucker.

"I know they love Danny, no matter what he is." said Jazz.

"I hope your right." said Tucker.

The two teens entered the house and waited for Mr. And Mrs. Fenton to return. They did not have long to wait because thirty minutes later the elder Fenton's entered the house.

"I can't believe we didn't find any ghosts at all." said Jack.

"Don't worry dear, maybe we'll have better luck next time." said Maddie.

"Yeah, I guess so." said Jack as he slumped onto the couch.

It was then that they noticed Jazz and Tucker standing in the door way.

"Hey sweetie, what are you doing up so early?"Maddie asked Jazz.

"Hey kids, want to hear about our ghost hunting trip." said Jack.

"Uh, maybe later dad, right now we need to tell you something." said Jazz.

"Ok, but where is Danny?" asked Maddie.

"Uh, its sort of about Danny...and Sam." said Tucker.

"What about them, are they all right!" said Maddie.

"Uh, not really, they sort of got...kidnaped." said Jazz.

"What! Who kidnapped them." said Jack.

"Uh, it was ghosts." said Tucker.

"How did they capture them." said Maddie

"They captured Sam at first, then they captured Danny when we went to rescue her." said Jazz

"I knew it! I knew that the ghosts would try to get to me through my children." said Jack.

"Uh, they sort of wanted Danny, not you." said Jazz.

"What, why." said Jack.

"Well, we have to tell you who is in charge of the ghosts and why they want Danny." said Jazz.

"You know who their leader is?" said Maddie.

"Yes, it was Vlad Plasmius, also known as Vlad Masters."

"What! V-man, how could he be their leader." said Jack.

"You remember the accident with the proto-ghost portal that Vlad had in college. Well it gave him ghost powers." said Jazz.

"I don't believe it." said Maddie.

"Well let use show you." said Tucker.

Tucker pulled out the laptop that contained the groups ghost files. He showed them the files about Vlad and the photos of him transforming. The Fentons were shocked that their best friend could be a half ghost. They finished looking and sat down to deal with what they had saw.

"I can't believe it." said Maddie.

"I can't believe that Vlad has been a half ghost all this time and we never knew." said Jack.

"He never forgave dad for the accident. He blames him for it and thinks that he did it to steal mom from him." said Jazz.

"He's been trying to kill Jack and steal Maddie and make Danny his son and evil apprentice." said Tucker.

"I'll kill that two timing so-called friend." said Jack.

"Why would Vlad want Danny to be a apprentice? He doesn't have any powers." said Maddie.

"Well, we were just getting to that, you remember that accident Danny had six months ago with the Fenton Ghost Portal." said Jazz.

"The one were he got shocked." said Jack.

"Yeah, well there was more to it then that, he sort of got...ghost powers." said Jazz.

"WHAT!" said Maddie and Jack.

"Yeah, he's the ghost boy, Danny Phantom." said Tucker.

"I can't believe it, but it makes sense. If Vlad got ghost powers from the proto-portal then Danny had to get powers from the portal too." said Maddie.

"I can't believe we've been hunting our own son, we're terrible parents." said Jack.

"You couldn't have known." said Jazz.

"What has he been doing with these powers." asked Maddie.

"He's been using them to fight the ghosts that come out of the ghost portal." said Jazz.

"I knew he would become a ghost hunter like his old man." said Jack proudly.

"What about the incident with the mayor?" said Maddie.

"We was framed by Walker, the ghost warden, he was hoping to drive Danny into the Ghost Zone by making everyone hate him." said Tucker.

"Well, at least we now know he's not evil." said Maddie.

"That may not be true now." said Jazz.

"What do you mean?" said Jack.

"Vlad has somehow hypnotized almost all of the ghosts in the Ghost Zone, and he hypnotized Danny and Sam too."

"We have to go rescue them." said Jack.

"We tried that and he just captured Danny." said Tucker.

"Well, maybe he'll come to us." said Jazz.

"Why would he do that." said Maddie.

"Because there's something here that he wants." Jazz said as she looked at Maddie.

"You mean he'll come for Maddie next." said Jack.

"Well, that seems to be his plan so far." said Jazz.

"Well what do we do?" said Tucker.

"We prepare a little surprise for him when he gets here." said Maddie.

"Yeah, no one messes with the Fenton family!" proclaimed Jack.

"So you'll help even though Danny's a ghost." said Jazz.

"Of course, he may be a ghost but he still is our son." said Maddie

"Well then we have to come up with a plan." said Tucker.

"Then lets get to it." said Jack.

The group of ghost hunters began to come up with their plan to face Vlad and rescue Danny and Sam. Meanwhile in Wisconsin Vlad was explaining his master plan to his minions. They were in the room he normally used for board meetings for his company, Dalv corp.

"My minions, I will now reveal to you my master plan." said Vlad.

"Yes master." said the ghosts.

"The first place we will conquer will be the city of Amity Park." said Vlad.

"When we get there we will begin be destroying the police station and the town hall and capturing all the police and the mayor." said Vlad.

"Then we will start rounding up the people and forcing them into the prison camp that will be built on the edge of town." said Vlad.

"Once we have done that we will find the Fenton's. We will capture the women and the girl and Ember will hypnotize them."

"Yes, master." said Ember.

Then we will kill the fat oaf, Jack Fenton, that's were you Daniel." said Vlad.

"Yes, father." said Danny.

"You will have the honor of killing Jack.." said Vlad.

"Yes, father." said Danny.

"We will reveal that you are Daniel, I can't wait to see his face when his own son kill's him." said Vlad.

"Yes, father." said Danny.

"Then once we have the city we will march on Washington D.C., you may be asking why?" said Vlad.

All the ghosts just stared at Vlad.

"Oh, that's right, you can't question me because of the scepter, well I'll just go on because I like to hear myself talk." said Vlad (AN: I know, why won't he shut up!)

"We will invade Washington because it has the eyes of the world upon it, so we will be guaranteed a audience." said Vlad.

"The United States is the most powerful nation on Earth, with the strongest army. Once the world sees that not even they can stand against us, even to defend their capital. They will surrender unconditionally, and even if some resist we will just crush them." said Vlad

"Do you understand?" said Vlad.

"Yes master." said the ghosts.

"Then all of you except Daniel and Samantha go off and prepare." said Vlad.

All the ghosts left the room, and only Danny and Sam were still in the room. Vlad came over to them and put his hands on their shoulders.

"I'm really glad that you have finally joined me." said Vlad.

"Yes, father." said Danny.

"Are you happy with life here." said Vlad.

"Yes father, especially with Sam by my side." said Danny.

"I'm glad to hear it, I've always wanted to do this, could you give your old man a hug." said Vlad.

"Sure father." said Danny.

Vlad and Danny shared a father and son moment and hugged. (AN: OMG Oo, they hugged, I'm going to be sick.)

"Thank you Daniel, now go prepare for the invasion." said Vlad.

"Yes father." said Danny.

Danny and Sam left the room and Vlad sat down to contemplate all that had happened so far. He had taken control of the ghosts and was going to use them to conquer the Earth. He had captured Daniel and Samantha and Daniel was going to be by his side as he conquered the world, and Daniel was going to be the one to kill Jack. Finally he would have revenge on Jack and take Maddie as his wife, finally all his dreams were coming true.

"Finally I will have everything that I deserve in life, a wife, a son, and the world Mwahahaha." said Vlad. (AN: Ok, Vlad's getting to happy again, time to ruin his day, _author pulls the hurt Vlad lever_.)

Suddenly a bucket of ectoplasmic goo falls on Vlad's head. Then a bunch of feathers fall on him, making him look like a giant, radioactive chicken.

"Who keeps doing this to me!" shouted Vlad as he tried to get the feathers and goo off. (AN: Mwahahaha, hey this evil laughing is fun, now I know why Vlad does it all the time.)

Meanwhile back in Amity Park the Fenton's and Tucker were coming up with a plan of their own. They had decided that the next move Vlad would make would be to come after Maddie and try to kill Jack. So they planned to have a little surprise waiting for him. Maddie would present herself to Vlad and claim to have left Jack for him because she realized Vlad was superior to Jack in every way. Vlad being the egotistical jerk he is would accept this at face value, not realizing Maddie would secretly be looking for the thing Vlad was using to control the ghosts and Danny. While she was doing this the rest of the group would fight the ghosts and try to rescue Danny and Sam. They were just going over the plan.

"So everyone clear on the plan." said Maddie.

Everyone nodded their heads.

"Good, anyone have any questions." said Maddie.

"Yes, what do we do about the mind control Vlad has Danny under." said Tucker.'

"I don't know." said Maddie

"There has to be some way to get him out of it, some way." said Jack as he absent mindedly placed his hand on the Fenton Ghost Mind Control Neutralizer.

"Uh, maybe we could use your new invention dad." said Jazz.

"Of course dear, we can use the Fenton Mind Control Neutralizer, you're a genius!" said Jack.

"That's what I've been saying for years." said Jazz.

"But Jack, it only works at short range." said Maddie.

"We'll just have to fight our way to Danny. Once he is safe we can beat the stuffing out of Vlad." said Jack.

"Now that we have that out of the way, it's time to suit up." said Maddie.

Jazz got the same color jumpsuit that Maddie had, while Tucker got one that was yellow with red on the arm bands and a red belt. Everyone got one thermos and one blaster, Maddie got the Fenton Bazooka, Jack got the Jack-o-Nine tails, Tucker got the Fenton Fisher, and Jazz had the Fenton Ghost Peeler. It was getting close to midnight as the group finished preparing. Then a alarm went off, Maddie went to check on it.

"It's the Fenton Ghost Invasion Alarm, there's a large group of Ghosts headed toward town." said Maddie.

"That must be Vlad." said Jazz.

"Well we're ready for him, everyone to the Fenton RV." Jack said.

Every one piled into the RV and raced to the edge of town to face Vlad and save Danny and Sam.

They would be in for the fight of their lives.

At the Edge of Town.

Vlad and his army were just passing the Welcome to Amity Park sign at the edge of town. It was a huge army of many different ghosts, from regular ghosts to dragon ghosts and ghost knights. Vlad was riding a ghost horse at the head of the army with the Scepter of Obedience at his side. the Fright Knight and Danny were to either side of him, with Sam sticking close to Danny on his saddle. Also around Vlad were all of Danny's (former) enemies, such as Skulker, Technus, Ember, Johnny 13 and Kitty, Desiree, and the Lunch Lady. Unfortunately the Box Ghost decided to hang around them too.

"Finally, we will bring the humans to their packaged and postmarked doom!" shouted the Box Ghost.

"Why won't he leave me alone." thought Vlad.

"Well son, are you ready to crush the pathetic humans." Vlad said to Danny.

"Yes father." said Danny.

"I can't wait to see my beloved punish those who dare to stand in your way master." said Sam.

"Yes, I know you do." said Vlad.

"I will not fail you father." said Danny.

"Yes I know, just remember to let Jack see who you are before you kill him." said Vlad.

"Yes father." said Danny.

The army marched father towards the town, people on the outskirts of the city noticed the army and ran into their homes to cower in fear. Some were not so lucky and they were captured and thrown in the quickly built prisoner camp. Those who could get away ran back to the town and temporary safety. Just as they were about to enter the actual town a familiar figure stepped out of the bushes ahead, the ghosts were about to fire on them when Vlad recognized a blue jump suit.

"Wait you fools, hold your fire." said Vlad.

The figure walked up to Vlad.

"Maddie?" said Vlad.

"Hello, Vlad."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

well I've managed to finish another chapter of this story. Now to get on...

Vlad: Could I have a word with you.

Me: What do you want Vlad.

Vlad: It's about how you keep hurting me.

Danny: I think it's funny.

Vlad: No one asked you! _Vlad sends Danny through a wall._

Vlad: Now I insist you change that. _Vlad picks me up by the collar._

Me: Well..I...Think...I can...do...that._ Vlad puts me down._

Vlad: Really?

Me: Yes, now if you'll just stand on that platform.

Vlad: Ok. _Vlad steps onto the platform._

Me: Now if you just wait all my problems will be solved. _Author pulls the hurt Vlad lever._

Vlad: What do you mean?...AHHHHHHHHH! _Vlad is catapulted out of my room into a garbage dump._

Me: No one messes with the author, now that that's over we can get to the end author statement.

Oh horror of unspeakable horrors, Vlad and his army are marching on Amity Park, and Maddie may have to make the ultimate sacrifice to find the source of Vlad's power, like have to kiss him! Ahhhhh! Will Maddie be able to figure out the power of the scepter. Will Jack and the others be able to get to Danny and free him from Vlad's mind control. Or will all their planing be for nothing. Read the next chapter of the Ghost Scepter to find out.

Vlad: THE SMELL, ITS HORRIBLE. _Shouts Vlad as he tries to get the rotten vegetables and coffee grounds off of himself._

Me: I really love this lever. _Author hugs the lever, accidentally pulling it, which drops a huge pile of garbage onto Vlad._

Vlad: IT BURNS!

Me: Oh be quiet Vlad, it'll come off...eventually. Now until next time, read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: The Final Battle Part One.

"Maddie" said Vlad.

"Hi, Vlad" said Maddie.

"Wait, how did you know my name?" said Vlad.

"I know everything, Vlad Masters." said Maddie.

"You...you know who I am." said Vlad.

"Yes, Tucker and Jazz told us everything, about how you took control of the ghosts, about yours and Danny's ghost powers, everything." said Maddie

"So is suppose you'll try to stop me." said Vlad.

"Actually, I've come to join you." said Maddie.

"What did you just say?" said Vlad.

"I said I've come to join you." said Maddie.

"Not that I'm not thrilled your joining me, but why would you join me?" said Vlad.

"Well, it has to do with Jack's reaction to finding out Danny's secret." Maddie said then hesitated.

"Yes, go on." said Vlad.

"Remember, your doing this to save Danny." Maddie thought to herself before she went on.

"When Jack heard of Danny being a half ghost he went ballistic. He said that Danny was a traitor to mankind and that he should be destroyed. Me, Jazz, and Tucker tried to talk reason into him but he would not listen. He threw Jazz, and Tucker into a cage and tried to capture me, but I escaped. He shouted that I was a traitor and that if he saw me again he would kill me." Maddie said while (fake) crying as she finished.

"That's horrible, I can't believe he would think to harm one as beautiful as you." said Vlad.

"You have to help me Vlad, Jack's gone insane. If he finds me I don't know what he'll do to me, and I can't let him hurt my baby boy." said Maddie.

"Of course I'll help you, I won't let that barbarian touch one hair on your head." said Vlad.

"Oh thank you Vlad, I've never noticed how kind you are." said Maddie.

"Why think nothing of it, it is my pleasure to help you." said Vlad.

"Jack, please forgive me for what I'm about to say." Maddie thought to herself

I've also just noticed how, sexy, handsome, smart and all around superior to Jack in every way you are." Maddie said, with the last part in a sexy voice.

"You really think so?" said Vlad.

"I know so, your strong chin, your beautiful blue eyes, your commanding attitude, you are a million times better then Jack." said Maddie.

'Yes, yes I am." said Vlad.

"I don't know what possessed me to marry that oaf of a man in the first place." said Maddie.

"Well you didn't have much of a choice considering that fool put me in the hospital and out of your reach." said Vlad.

"Well that's a mistake I hope I can correct right now." said Maddie.

"Do you mean what I think you mean?" said Vlad.

"Yes, I want to be married to you, not Jack." said Maddie as she moved to embrace Vlad.

Once Vlad heard this he was in heaven, he jumped off of his horse and ran to Maddie, He pulled her into a hug. Vlad couldn't be happier, and Maddie was doing her best to not throw up. Vlad finally seeing his fantasy coming true banished all doubt from his mind. The good guys plan was working so far, then came the ultimate test for Maddie's little act.

"Maddie, please kiss me." Vlad said as he move his lips toward hers

"Of course Vlad." Maddie said as she moved closer to Vlad.

"Remember, your doing this for Danny." thought Maddie as her's and Vlad's lips got closer (AN: Attention Readers, if you don't have a barf bag ready right now, don't say I didn't warn you.)

Then Vlad's and Maddie's lips meet and they kissed. For Vlad it was like fireworks went off, for Maddie it was like kissing a brick wall. (AN: OMG Oo they're kissing, this time I really am going to be sick.) Then Vlad started to french kiss Maddie and she had to make a serious effort to not throw up. But she saw Danny on a horse behind Vlad and remembered why she was doing this in the first place. She had to keep pretending so she could find a way to save Danny.

"Remember, your doing this to save Danny." thought Maddie as she did a acting job that would win an Oscar.

"That was how I always dreamed it would be." said Vlad as he pulled away.

"I'm glad you liked it." said Maddie.

"I'm glad that your finally with me." said Vlad.

"So I'm I." said Maddie.

"Now come, we will get rid of that oaf Jack." Vlad said as he went back to his horse.

"Of course dear." Maddie said as she sat behind Vlad on the saddle.

"Now, on to our destiny!" shouted Vlad, and his army continued to march into Amity Park.

"I can't believe he trusts me right off the bat, I better make sure he doesn't hurt Jazz and Tucker when we face them." thought Maddie

"Oh Vlad." said Maddie.

"Yes my dear Maddie." said Vlad.

"I think that Jack may try to threaten Jazz and Tucker into fighting your army, so when we see them please don't hurt them. Their just some kids being used by a crazy, foolish man." said Maddie.

"Of course my dear, I would not want to hurt our daughter." said Vlad.

"Good, now that that's done I have to talk to Danny." thought Maddie.

"Danny, Danny, it's me your mother." Maddie said to Danny without Vlad noticing.

Upon hearing Maddie's voice Danny seemed to tense up and come out of the trance a little.

"Mom? Is that you, where are we, and what am I doing, and what are you doing sitting next to Vlad." said Danny in a daze.

"Oh, butter biscuit, now I have to fix this." said Vlad as he took out the Scepter of Obedience.

Just as Danny was about to come out of the trance Vlad fired a beam from the scepter at him. He immediately tensed up and went back to his hypnotized state. Maddie noticed this and saw for the first time the source of Vlad's power.

"Maddie dear, try not to talk to him, it may upset things." warned Vlad.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." said Maddie.

"That's ok, I could never stay mad at you." said Vlad.

"So that's what Vlad is using to control the ghosts and Danny, I have to get it from him. Hopefully the right time will come soon, I just hope Jack and the kids will be all right." said Maddie.

Vlad's army marched further into the city. There were very few people on the street, mostly because they were either captured, hiding, or they had fled the town. They were nearing the park and the town hall, where they would try to capture the mayor.

Meanwhile the rest of the ghost fighters were in the Fenton RV waiting for the right moment to attack. They decided to attack the army from the hill in the park. Jack decided to fight using the weapons in the RV, while Jazz and Tucker would use the newly invented Fenton hover boards and get up close and personal. Jazz was to hold the Fenton Mind Control Neutralizer, she had also come up with a plan to ask the ghosts they de-hypnotized to help them fight Vlad. Jack had been against it, but Jazz had reasoned they would need help, and the freed ghosts may want revenge on Vlad for hypnotizing them in the first place. If they did not they would use the newly installed Fenton Porto-Portal in the RV to send them back to the Ghost Zone. It would also work on the still hypnotized ghosts and would reduce Vlad's army. For the time being they were waiting for Vlad's army to appear.

"It's quiet, too quiet." said Jack.

"Dad! That's the fifteenth time you've said that." said Jazz.

"I know, but I've always wanted to say that." said Jack.

"I wonder when Vlad's army will get here?" said Tucker.

"And that's the sixteenth time you've said **That**." said Jazz.

"I know, but the waiting is killing me." said Tucker.

"Just be ready, they could be here any minute." said Jazz.

"I see them!" shouted Tucker.

The army was huge and it was just passing the park on it's way to town hall.

"Wow, do you think we can defeat them?" said Jazz.

"Of course we can Jazz, we're Fenton's and no ghost can stand up to a Fenton." said Jack.

"Well here goes." said Jazz.

Jack began the attack be firing the weapons on the RV like a cannon at the army. Some of the weapons knocked the ghosts out while the Porto-Portal sent about a hundred ghosts back to the Ghost Zone. This got the armies attention, Vlad looked up to the hill and saw the Fenton RV.

"That must be that fool Jack." said Vlad.

"Yes, just remember to not hurt Jazz or Tucker." said Maddie.

"Of course my love, ghost army attack the fools on the hill, but don't hurt the two teens." said Vlad.

The Ghost army surged through the park toward the ghost fighters on the hill. Jack noticed this and started to fire all the weapons on the RV at the quickly approaching army. He was sending dozens of ghosts back to the Ghost Zone or knocking them out, but it was only putting small dents in the army. Jazz and Tucker decided it was time to take the fight to the enemy, they got on the Fenton hover boards, firing as they went. Tucker was using the ghost fisher to swing ghosts around into other ghosts, knocking them out, while Jazz was using the Fenton Peeler to cut some of the fiercer ghosts down to size. She was also using the Fenton Ghost Mind Control Neutralizer on the ghosts and calling to them to join the fight on their side.

"If any of you want revenge on the guy who hypnotized you, come fight with us." Jazz said to the ghosts who were de-hypnotized.

Some of the ghosts did begin to fight the army, while others ran, Jazz decided they could not do anything about it and they would get them later. Out of the ghosts that joined there were some familar faces, such as Wulf, the Lunch Lady, Johnny 13 and Kitty, and the Dairy King and his Cheese Knights. The Dairy King and His Knights, as Danny said during Vlad's reunion party, were strangling the enemy with Swiss and suffocating them with Limburger. The Lunch Lady was throwing huge piles of meat at the ghosts while Johnny and Kitty were riding his motorcycle around and firing ghost rays. Wulf was protecting Tucker and Jazz by slashing ghosts that tried to sneak up on them. While they were taking out many ghosts, they still were being pushed back.

"There's to many!" shouted Tucker.

"Keep fighting, we can't give up!" shouted Jazz.

"I don't think we can hold on much longer!" shouted Tucker.

"We have to, we have to get to Danny!" shouted Jazz.

"You don't have to keep looking dear sister, I'm right here." said Danny as he blasted her off her hover board.

"Jazz!" shouted Tucker before he too was knocked down.

The Battle had been so intense that the group of ghost hunters had not noticed Vlad, Danny and the rest of the army's powerful ghosts sneaking up on them. Jazz sat up and saw Danny, Skulker, Ember, The Fright Knight, Desiree, and Walker devastating the small group of ghosts that had joined the ghost fighters. Jazz then heard the weapons on the RV falling silent and Jack hurling threats at the ghosts as they dragged him into view. The army had captured the whole group, they parted as Vlad rode up.

"Well, well, what do we have here, a oaf and two little children he forced to fight for him." said Vlad.

"What do you mean?" said Jazz.

"You don't have to worry about Jack hurting you, Maddie told me all about how he went crazy after finding about Daniel's secret." said Vlad.

"What?...oh right! He did go crazy and force us to fight you and mom." said Jazz.

"Jazz what are you talking abo..." said Tucker before Jazz elbowed him.

"Remember, he forced use to fight, right Tucker!" said Jazz trying to give him the hint.

"What, oh right, Mr. Fenton went crazy and threatened us." said Tucker.

"What is everyone talking about, I never went crazy or threatened any..." said Jack before he noticed Maddie making a gesture for him to go along with it.

"Uh I mean, yes, when I found out about Danny's and your's secrets I went crazy." said Jack as did a somewhat poor acting job and made a crazy face.

"Well it's over now Jack, you may have reduced my army but they'll be back, and I'm here to take the rest of your family." said Vlad.

"You'll never get away with this, I will have revenge on all of you." said Jack trying to act insane.

"There's nothing you can do, soon my plan will be complete, and you will die at the hands of your own son, oh Daniel!" said Vlad

"Yes father." said Danny.

"Will you take care of this sad, pathetic excuse of a man." said Vlad.

"Right a way father." said Danny.

Danny then marched up toward Jack and grabbed him by his collar. He then charged up a huge blast that was enough to vaporize him. Maddie realized she had to act now.

"Ok, I just have to grab the scepter and stop Danny." Maddie thought as she snuck up on Vlad.

"Yes, destroy him and you will truly be my son." said Vlad.

"Yes father." said Danny.

"Almost there." said Maddie as she was about to grab the scepter.

But just as Maddie was about to grab the scepter Danny was blasted back and grenades and blast started to rain down on the army. The ghosts frantically looked around for the source of the attacks.

"Where is it coming from!" shouted Vlad.

"I don't know master, it seems to be moving around us." said Skulker.

The blasts started to fall around the ghosts that were holding Jack, Jazz and Tucker, knocking then out. The ghost hunters hid behind a bush, then everyone saw the figure that was attacking them. They were riding a hover board and firing a huge ghost weapon at the ghosts, it was also wearing a red jumpsuit with a hood.

"Prepare to have your butts kicked ghosts." shouted the mysterious figure.

Vlad then noticed who was attacking them.

"You!" shouted Vlad.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

yay, I've finished another chapter, I almost didn't because of...

Vlad: ROB PHANTOM!

Me: Uh oh, the creepy old man that needs a cat is back.

Vlad: You little wretch, you will pay for what you did to me!

Me: We'll see about that. _Author transforms into ghost mode, with a jumpsuit like Danny's except with a R instead of a D on the chest._

Vlad: How do you have ghost powers?

Me: My name's Rob PHANTOM, with a name like that what did you expect, that I was a wizard?

Vlad: Well your still not powerful enough to defeat me.

Me: Oh yeah, wait till you see my special ghost power. _Author transforms into Dan Phantom._

Vlad: You can shape shift?

Me: Yes, and now say bye-bye V-man. _Author sends a huge ectoblast at Vlad_.

Vlad: oh butter biscuit. _Vlad is hit and sent flying out a window._

Me: Nobody messes with the author. _Author turns back to normal. _But just to make sure old Vladdy remembers that... _Author pulls the hurt Vlad lever, causing him to be covered in honey._

Vlad: this isn't so bad.

Me: we'll see about that. _Author releases a swarm of bees, who attack Vlad._

Vlad: AHHHHHHHHH! _Vlad runs off screaming and trying to escape the bees._

Me: well now that that's taken care of, on to end summary.

Holy mysterious figures Batman! Who could this figure be that has come to ruin Vlad's plan.( I'll give you three guesses, but you'll only need one.) Will they be able to turn the tide in favor of our heros. Will Maddie be able to get the scepter from Vlad. And when will we get to see Danny kicking Vlad's butt. Look for these answers in the next chapter of the Ghost Scepter.

Vlad: WHY ARE THERE SO MANY BEES!_ Vlad runs around trying to get the bees off._

Me: I could look at that all day. Wellhave a Happy New Year and as always Read and Review.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Final Battle Part Two

"You!" shouted Vlad.

"That's right ghost, it's Amity park's greatest ghost hunter." said Valerie

"Valerie!" shouted Jazz, tucker and Jack from behind the bushes.

"Are you guys ok." said Valerie as she fly over to the ghost fighters.

"Sure, but we need you to help us." said Jazz. As she was saying this the ghosts started to attack.

"Well looks like you need all the help you can get." Valerie said as she fired blasts at the ghosts.

"You kids stay here, I'll get back to the RV and the Porto-Portal." said Jack as he ran off blasting ghosts along the way.

"Ok guys, lets do this." said Valerie.

"Wait Valerie, there's something you should know." said Jazz.

"What." said Valerie.

"It's about the ghost kid." said Jazz.

"What about him." said Valerie as she shot at the ghosts.

"Jazz, you can't tell her." said Tucker as he knocked more ghosts out.

"She has to know." said Jazz.

"Know what." said Valerie

"That the ghost kid is really Danny." said Jazz.

"What!" shouted Valerie.

"It's true Danny Fenton is Danny Phantom." said Jazz.

"Tucker is this true." said Valerie.

"Yes." said Tucker.

"How did it happen." said Valerie.

Jazz then quickly explained all about the accident that gave Danny his powers and how he used his powers to fight ghosts. She also explained about Vlad Masters and his powers.

"You mean Mr. Masters is a half ghost like Danny." said Valerie

"Yes, but he's evil and always trying to kill dad and get Danny to join him." said Jazz.

"I can't believe it trusted him, I'm such a fool." said Valerie.

"You can think about that later, we have to help Danny now." said Jazz

"Well what is Danny doing helping the ghosts." said Valerie.

"Vlad put him under hypnotizes, we have to get to him so I can use the ghost mind control neutralizer on him." said Jazz.

"Well we better get to it." said Valerie.

"You'll help us." said Jazz.

"I will, but Danny has a lot of explaining to do when he has his head back together." said Valerie.

"Fine, but first we have to get to him." said Jazz.

"Then lets do this." said Valerie.

"Right behind you." said Tucker and Jazz.

With that they got on Valerie's hover board and plowed into the smaller but still dangerous ghost army. Valerie was firing blasts at the ghosts with her ectocannon while Tucker was using the Fenton Fisher to knock ghosts into each other. Jazz was using the Fenton Ghost Mind Control Neutralizer to free ghosts and ask them to fight for their side.

"What are you doing asking ghosts for help." said Valerie.

"You said we need all the help we can get. These ghosts probable want revenge on Vlad for what he did to them." said Jazz.

"Well, I guess your right, but if one of them so much as looks at me the wrong way I'm blasting them back to the Ghost Zone." said Valerie as she blasted another ghost.

"Don't worry I think my dad has that covered." she said as she heard the RV's weapons firing again.

"I'll teach you ghosts to attack my town." Jack said, then he remembered the RV's ghost shield.

"Hmm, maybe I should have used this in the first place." he said as he turned it on, it kept the ghosts out while letting him fire out.

"Now we're cooking." said Jack as he took out more ghosts.

Meanwhile across the park, Vlad was in a foul mood. His plan was being wrecked by a oaf and three teens. He could not believe all his plans were falling apart around him, his army was being decimated. He had to get the situation back under control or he would lose. Once he had his army back he would make Jack and Valerie pay for what they had done. Just as he was thinking of this Valerie, Jazz and Tucker managed to fight through the last ghosts and were right in front of him.

"Ah the young miss Grey, my soon to be daughter Jazz, and.. and.. What is your name young man." said Vlad.

"My names Tucker, you know, Danny's friend." said Tucker.

"Yes, of course." said Vlad.

"Ok, creep, are you going to surrender or are we going have to beat you down." said Valerie.

"Oh I'm not surrendering, you're the ones who are going to surrender."

"I don't think so jerk." said Jazz.

"Ah, but I do, oh Ember, could you take care of these pests." said Vlad

"Yes master." said Ember as she was about to hypnotize the teen heros.

"I don't think so pop diva." said Jazz as she hit Ember with the Fenton Mind Control Neutralizer.

"Stop doing that or your grounded young lady." said Vlad.

"Your not my dad." said Jazz.

"But I soon will be." said Vlad as he fired ectoblasts at them, forcing them to flee.

"Now to take care of the rocker." said Vlad, but he noticed that Ember had gone.

"Oh, butter nuts, well I'll just take care of that later." Said Vlad as he tried to control the situation.

Meanwhile Valerie, Jazz and Tucker were trying to get back to Danny so they could use the mind control neutralizer on him. But they could not because of all the ghosts that were attacking them. Then one of the ghosts hit the mind control neutralizer.

"No, now we'll never free Danny!" shouted Jazz.

"We'll find a new way to free him." said Valerie.

"But how?" said Tucker.

"Maybe I can help." said Ember.

"It's one of Vlad's ghosts." shouted Valerie as she prepared to blast her.

"Wait, I'm not under Vlad's control anymore. I want to help bring down that jerk." said Ember

"Well you can help, but don't try anything funny." said Valerie.

"I think that I may have a way to get the dipstick back to normal." said Ember.

"What do you mean?" said Jazz.

"We can get to him through that little goth girl he likes." said Ember.

"How do you know he likes her?" said Valerie.

"Its so obvious, the staring and blushing, the "fake-out-make-outs", they like each other." said Ember.

"Is it that obvious." said Tucker.

"Of courses, everyone in the Ghost Zone knows it, we even have a pool running on whether they get together or not" said Ember.

"Well how will Sam help?" said Jazz.

"I'm the one who hypnotized her, I'm the one that can bring her out of it. Once she's free all we have to do is get her to plead to Danny to snap out of it, that always does the trick." said Ember.

"Are you sure this will work?" said Valerie.

"I use mind control all the time, so I should know what can break it." said Ember.

"Well it's a plan, but first we have to find Sam." said Jazz.

"Lets go find her." said Valerie.

With that the teens and the pop diva went to find Sam. They began looking allover the park and fighting the ghosts still under Vlad's control. They ended up on the other side of the park from Vlad and Danny. In a out of the way clearing they finally found Sam, she had become separated from Danny in the confusion. She had apparently gone to hide there when she could not reach Danny. The group slowly approched Sam.

"Get away from me!" shouted Sam as she backed away from them.

"Sam! It's us, we're here to help you." said Jazz.

"No, you're here to take me away from my Danny, master said so." said Sam.

"Vlad really messed her up." said Tucker.

"When my Danny gets here he'll make sure you surrender and never hurt me." said Sam.

"This is getting old, Ember could you turn her back to normal." said Jazz.

"With pleasure." said Ember as she sent a wave from her guitar at Sam.

The wave hit Sam and she tensed up, then she fell down. Jazz and the others ran to her, after a few minutes she started to wake up.

"What happened, where am I?" said Sam.

"Sam! Your back!" shouted everyone as they gave her a group hug.

"While I'm glad your so happy I'm here, what is going on?" said Sam.

"Vlad got Danny and the other ghosts under his control and marched a ghost army on Amity Park. Now we're fighting the army and we need you're help." said Jazz.

"What do you mean?" said Sam.

"We need you to break Vlad's control over Danny, and you're the only one who can reach him." said Ember.

"What, why me?" said Sam.

"Because you're the one he loves." said Ember.

"What! Danny doesn't love me." said Sam.

"Trust me he does, and I have a feeling you like him too." said Ember.

"Well...I mean...uh." said Sam.

"Listen kid, if you ever want to get your friend back, you have to do this." said Ember.

"Well, if it's the only way, your sure he likes me?" said Sam.

"Yes I am." said Ember.

"Then lets go save Danny." said Sam as she boarded the hover board.

"That was a great, you really got her motivated." said Jazz.

"Yeah, plus if they get together I win and get part of the pool." said Ember.

With that the teens zoomed off to find Danny and free him from Vlad's control. Meanwhile Vlad and Danny were on the other side of the park. Vlad's forces were starting to overcome Jack and the RV. They had him completely surrounded, they just had to find a way past the ghost shield. While Vlad was pondering this Maddie was still trying to grab the scepter, but every time she got close he would notice her and she had to pretend she was doing nothing. She was getting nowhere fast and time was running out, she had to find a way to get the scepter. But unless a convenient distraction came up she would not be able to get it.

"Hey tall, creepy, and in need of a cat, we're here to rescue Danny." said Jazz.

"Why Jazz dear, you've saved me the trouble of finding you." said Vlad.

"It's all over Vlad, we're taking you down." said Valerie.

"I don't think so, Daniel will you knock these whelps out." said Vlad.

"Yes father." said Danny.

Danny started to charge up a blast to knock out our heros, just as he was about to fire it finally happened. Maddie had finally found the opportunity to grab the scepter and had taken it from Vlad.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" said Vlad.

"I'm putting an end to this once and for all." said Maddie.

"I can't believe it, the love of my life has betrayed me. I knew I should have hypnotized you in the first place. Give that back to me right now!" said Vlad as he moved toward Maddie.

"Here sweetie catch!" said Maddie as she threw it to Jazz.

"Give that back!" shouted Vlad as he flew to Jazz.

"Tucker, heads up." said Jazz as she shot the scepter toward him.

"Stop playing games you miserable brats." said Vlad as he headed now towards Tucker.

"Hey Val, go long!" said Tucker as he threw it to Valerie.

"This is not funny, give that back to me this instant!" screamed Vlad as he was getting more angry.

"Hey Sam, catch!" said Valerie as she threw it to her when Vlad go to close.

"This is getting old really fast!" shouted Vlad.

And so our heros kept playing keep the scepter away from the creepy billionaire. Every time Vlad got close they would throw it to the person nearest them, this was really starting to get on Vlad's nerves. He started to really get steamed when they started to taunt him.

"Hey, Vladdy, you couldn't catch a cold, let alone this scepter." said Sam as she threw it to Maddie.

"Shut up you little wench." said Vlad.

"Did you really think I would fall for you, please, I would rather kiss a cactus." said Maddie as she threw it to Tucker.

"When I get the scepter back you'll have to love me, because I'll force you to." said Vlad.

"Hey Vlad, your mothers so fat, when she sits around the house she really sits around the house." said Tucker as he threw it to Valerie.

"You keep my mother out of this!" said Vlad as he tried to intercept the scepter.

The scepter was flying toward Valerie and she was about to catch it. She was about to grab it when Danny shot out of nowhere and snatched it out of the air.

"Very good Daniel, now bring the scepter to your father." said Vlad.

"Hey, now's your chance, try to get through to him." Jazz whispered to Sam.

Just as Danny was about to walk over to Vlad, Sam called out to him.

"Danny, Don't do it!" shouted Sam.

Danny stopped in his track, a look of confusion on his face.

"Daniel, bring the scepter to me right now!" said Vlad.

"Don't do it, you can't let him have the scepter." said Sam.

"I am your father Daniel, and you will bring the scepter to me." said Vlad.

"He's not your father, he's only using you, you have to fight him." said Sam.

"I know what's best for you, now come here Daniel." said Vlad.

"No he doesn't, he doesn't really care about you, please snap out of it Danny." said Sam.

"Give me the scepter, do It for your father." said Vlad.

"Don't Danny, you have to snap out of it. Do it for your family, do it for me." said Sam.

"I have given you everything you could ever want. Now give me the scepter." said Vlad.

"He can't give you what I can." said Sam.

"What can you give him that I can not?" said Vlad.

"I can give him my love, I love you Danny!" shouted Sam.

This was the straw that broke the camels back. Danny grabbed his head and started to moan and groan. He was fighting the control that the scepter had on him, and it was very hard. Finally after on last spasm, he had broke the control. Danny lifted his head and his eyes were back to their normal brightness, he was back.

"No, this can't be, how did you break the spell." said Vlad.

"Because something more powerful snapped me out of it V-man." said Danny as he looked at Sam, she blushed.

"Well no matter, I'll just take it back." said Vlad as he flew at Danny, who ducked out of the way.

"Neither you nor anyone else is ever using this scepter again." said Danny as he lifted it above his head and swung it toward a rock.

"Nooooooooooo!" screamed Vlad.

The crystal skull of the scepter smashed into the rock and shattered into a thousand pieces. Once this was done a energy shot out of the pieces and hit all the ghosts still under Vlad's control. The ghosts fell down, then they got up and were back to normal. They started to gather around Vlad and Danny.

"No, my power, you'll pay for this Daniel!" said Vlad as he charged up a energy blast.

"I don't think so Vlad." said Danny smugly.

"What are you talking about you insolent lit..." said Vlad, then he noticed all the anger ghosts looking at him.

"Uh oh, are you all angry at me for hypnotizing you?" said Vlad.

All the ghosts nodded their heads.

"And your going to beat me up." said Vlad.

All the ghosts nodded their heads again.

"And it's going to hurt a lot." said Vlad.

Once again the ghosts nodded their heads.

"Well uh...Bye now." said Vlad as he disappeared in a puff of smoke as the ghost tried to jump him.

"Darn it, he got away scot free." said Danny.

"Oh I don't know, he may be punished still." said Skulker.

"What do you mean?" said Danny.

"He means if a certain ghost child were to make a wish to a certain ghost genie that something bad would happen to a certain old, creepy halfa, that it just might happen." said Desiree.

"Oh I get it, I wish that..." said Danny.

Meanwhile at Vlad's castle our favorite evil halfa was in for the shock of a lifetime.

"What the heck happened here!" shouted Vlad.

It was a shocking site indeed, the whole of Vlad's castle had been pranked. There was shaving cream all over the furniture. There was paint splattered on the walls, it looked like a bad painting.

All of the sinks were stopped up and there was rotten fruit every where. To top it all off the outside of the castle was covered in a medley of sticky food items and feathers.

"Daniel will pay for this, I will have my revenge on him and his stupid town." said Vlad as he looked at his wreaked castle. (AN: and to add insult to injury. _Author pulls the hurt Vlad lever._)

Then Vlad slipped on a banana peel and fell into a pile of rotten fruit, shaving cream, sticky stuff, and feathers.

"Oh butter biscuits!" said Vlad as he desperately tried to get the gooey mess off of himself.

Back at Amity Park the group of ghost fighters were laughing at Vlad over a tv that Technus had rigged up to show Vlad's castle.

"Well, we won, now what." said Danny.

"Well Fenton, you've got some explaining to do about your little secret identity." said Valerie .

"Yes son, we really want to hear why you hid this from us." said Maddie.

"Oh this should be good." said Ember.

"Uh.. Well you see it's like this..." said Danny.

Danny was in for a look and very tense conversation and a possible grounding.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

it's not the last chapter yet folks, there's more to come including...

Vlad: Where is that miserable little author!

Me: Uh oh, looks like Vlad didn't learn his lesson.

Vlad: You little worm, I was this close to getting everything I wanted, and you take it away from me.

Me: You're the bad guy, you're suppose to lose.

Vlad: Well I'm going to take my frustration out on you.

Me: Did you forget about my powers. _Author tries to transform, but can't._

Me: Why can't I go ghost?

Vlad: Because I put a chemical in your soda that temporally cancels your powers.

Me: Oh crud.

Vlad: That's right, now prepare to die! _Vlad charges up a blast and launches it at the Author, but it is deflected._

Vlad: Hey, what happened!

Danny: We're not letting hurt him.

Valerie: Yeah, we liked the way his story went.

Sam: Especially all the times he had humiliating stuff happen to you.

Tucker: Yeah, stop being such a sore loser.

Vlad: So, you think you can stop me, your nothing but a bunch of pathetic teens.

Danny: We may not be able to stop you, but there's a group of people, or should I say ghosts who can.

Vlad: You don't mean...

Danny: Yeah, we told the ghost you hypnotized where to find you.

All the other ghosts: Vlad Plasmius, you'll pay for what you did to us!

Vlad: AHHHHHHHHH! _Vlad flies out the window with hundreds of ghosts chasing him._

Me: Thanks guys, you saved my life.

Danny: it was nothing, now get to your next chapter description.

Me: Right.

Well we're coming down to the end here folks. In our next and final chapter Danny has to explain to Valerie and his parents about his ghost fighting. Then he gets some thanks from the ghosts. And finally you get to see some DxS action. All of this in the final chapter of the Ghost Scepter.

Danny: Hey, the ghosts are having a hard time finding Plasmius.

Me: Don't worry, I can fix that. _Author pulls the hurt Vlad lever._

Vlad: They won't find me here in the bushes. _Suddenly a pin appears and pocks Vlad in the butt._

Vlad: Owwwwww! _The ghosts notice Vlad screaming._

The Ghosts: There he is, lets get him!

Vlad: AHHHHHHHHHH! _Vlad is chased over the horizon._

Danny: That was awesome.

Tucker: and I got it recorded on my PDA.

Danny: That was a good story you created, keep up the good work.

Me: Thanks

Danny: We have to go now.

Me: Bye.

Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Valerie: Bye.

Me: There go a bunch of great kids. Well until next time, Read&Review.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: An Explanation and a New Love.

Back at the Fenton home Danny was explaining why he never told his parents about his powers.

"Well, you see, it's like this. The reason that I never told you about my powers is that I thought you would hate me." said Danny.

"Why would you think that sweetie?" said Maddie.

"Because I became a ghost, the thing that you dedicated your life to hunting." said Danny.

"Don't be ridiculous, your our son and we love you no matter what." said Maddie.

"I was also afraid you might try to experiment on me." said Danny.

"What would give you that idea?" said Maddie.

"Oh, could it be that dad is holding the Fenton Ghost Probe behind his back."

"Jack, put that away!" said Maddie.

"But Maddie, can't I just do one test?" said Jack..

"No Jack, he's our son and we will not do tests on him." said Maddie.

"But can't I just tes..." said Jack.

"No Jack." said Maddie.

"But the Fenton Ghost Incapacitateor nee..." said Jack.

"NO JACK!" shouted Maddie.

"Oh, all right." said Jack as he sat down with a sad face.

"Like I said Danny, you don't have to worry about being experimented on." said Maddie.

"Thanks mom."

"Why don't you test your inventions on the ghosts in the basement." said Maddie to Jack

"Actually they said they wanted to talk to me, and I promised them you wouldn't do anything to them." said Danny.

"Ok, but just remember we will always love you." said Maddie.

"I know mom." Danny said as he gave Maddie a hug.

"But first I need to talk to Valerie." said Danny.

Danny walked over to Valerie, who had sat down in a corner while Danny had been talking to his parents. She seemed to be deep in thought, probable thinking about how a person who she had started to consider a friend and turned out to be her enemy. Danny walked over ans started to talk to her.

"Hey Valerie." said Danny.

"Hey Danny." said Valerie.

"How are you doing." said Danny.

"Fine, considering I found out a guy I considered my friend is the ghost boy." said Valerie.

"Valerie, I know you blame me for what happened to your dad's job, but you have to believe me when I say I didn't mean for it to happen." said Danny.

"Then how come that dog of yours attacked Axion." said Valerie.

"He wasn't my dog, he just seemed to like me. The reason he went to Axion is that he was looking for a squeaky toy. I tried to stop him but he was to strong, I'm really sorry Valerie, can you forgive me." said Danny.

"I do, I realize now that it was all a accident. I've known you look enough to know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me on purpose." said Valerie.

"I really sorry." said Danny.

"I'm the one who should be sorry. I came so close to killing you so many times. I'm sorry, if I hadn't been so obsessed with catching you, you might not have been hurt so many times." said Valerie.

"There was no way you could have known." said Danny.

"You don't understand, I had you in my gun sights more then once. If you hadn't dodged my shots you would be..be..dead." Valerie said as she started to cry.

"Calm down, I forgive you. That's all in the past and I've gotten over it, you should too." said Danny.

"Ok, but promise me will still be friends." Valerie said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I promise, now I have some "people" I need to talk to in the lab." said Danny.

"Ok, but if they pull anything I'll be right here to help." said Valerie.

"Ok." said Danny as he phased through the floor.

Danny came through the ceiling into the lab. Standing there were all his enemies, Skulker, Ember, Technus, Johnny 13 and Kitty, Desiree, Walker, the Lunch Lady, and the Box Ghost.

"You wanted to talk to me." said Danny.

"Yes ghost child, we have something to tell you.." said Skulker.

"Well, what is it?" said Danny.

"We just want to say..." said Skulker.

"Yes." said Danny.

"We want...to...say...thank you." said Skulker.

"Did you just say thank you?" said Danny.

"Don't make me repeat myself, it was painful enough the first time." said Skulker.

"Well, your welcome." said Danny.

"In addition, we promise not to bother you or your town for two weeks." said Walker.

"I guess its to much to ask you to not bother me or my town forever." said Danny.

"Listen dipstick, its hard enough to thank you and promise to not bother you for two weeks, don't press your luck." said Ember.

"Ok, I guess two weeks is better then nothing." said Danny.

"Until next time ghost child." Skulker said as the ghosts went back into the Ghost Zone.

"Good, I have to talk to Sam about today." Danny said as he went through the ceiling.

Ember upon hearing this started to follow him.

"Hey Ember, aren't you coming." said Desiree.

"I'll will, but that kids going to talk to his friend, and if it's about what I think it is I don't want to miss it." said Ember.

"Ok." said Desiree as she went into the ghost portal.

Ember followed Danny up and to the roof. Danny got to the roof and saw the person he most wanted to talk to that day. He saw Sam sitting on the roof stareing at the stars. He walked over to Sam and sat down. Ember decided to hide behind one of the various machines on the roof. Danny sat down next to Sam and started to talk to her.

"Hey Sam." said Danny.

"Hey Danny." said Sam.

"What are you doing on the roof?" said Danny.

"Just stareing at the stars, their really beautiful tonight." said Sam.

Jazz walked on to the roof and noticed Ember watching Danny and Sam.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" said Jazz.

"Shhhh! Don't make a sound, I think their about to say they love each other." said Ember

"Really, I've got to see this." said Jazz as she sat down.

"They are beautiful, Sam there's something I want to talk to you about." said Danny.

"Yes?" said Sam.

"It's about what happened at the battle today." said Danny.

"What about the battle." said Sam.

It was then that Tucker walked on to the roof.

"Hey, what are you two looking at?" said Tucker.

"Shhh! Danny and Sam might be about to confess their love for each other." said Jazz.

"I knew it would happen eventually, I can't miss this." said Tucker as he sat down.

"I'm talking about what you said to snap me out of Vlad's control." said Danny

"What do you think I said." Sam said nervously.

"It think you said that you love me." said Danny.

It was then that Valerie walked on to the roof.

"Hey what are you two and a ghost doing on the roof."

"Shhh! I think Danny and Sam are about to say they love each other." said Tucker.

"Really, I can't miss this." Valerie said as she sat down.

"You...you mean you remember that." said Sam.

"I do, did you mean it?" said Danny.

"No, no, of course not, it just said it to snap you out of it." said Sam nervously.

"Sam, I've known you since kindergarten, I know when your lying to me." said Danny.

Sam sat there in silence.

"Sam." said Danny.

"Ok, I admit it, I did mean what I said, I love you! I've been in love with you for months but I never had the courage to admit it!"said Sam.

"Sam I..." said Danny.

" I know you don't feel the same about me, I know you like Paulina. You don't have to return my love I just want you to know how I feel, just promise me we'll still be friends..." said Sam frantically before Danny put his hand over her mouth.

"Sam, I love you too." said Danny.

"You do?" said Sam.

"Yes I do, I have for a long time now." said Danny.

"What about Paulina?" said Sam.

"She means nothing to me, I finally realize you were right about her being shallow. She only likes my ghost half, she'll never like my human half. You've been my friend for years and I know that you care about me, both halves. I would be honored if you would be my girlfriend." said Danny.

"Yes! I'll be your girlfriend!" said Sam.

Danny and Sam started to lean closer together, their lips getting closer and closer. Then their lips locked and they shared a passionate kiss. It was the greatest experience of their lives, they were lost in the moment. The world could have ended, a siren could have gone off right near them, or Jack could have started yelling about ghosts and they would not have noticed. While this was going on Ember, Jazz, Tucker and Valerie were leaning closer and closer to see better. Then they fell forward and landed on their faces with a loud thud. Danny and Sam did notice this and looked over to see the peeping toms in a heap.

"What are you doing here." said Danny.

The group started talking all at once, Danny could not understand what they were saying. Finally he snapped.

"Be quiet! Speak one at a time, Ember you go first." said Danny.

"Uh, the reason I'm here is because I wanted to see if you two said you loved each other." said Ember.

"And why is that?" asked Danny.

"Because we have a pool running in the Ghost Zone about whether you too hook up or not, and I wanted to see if I was right, and I guess I was. So uh, bye now!" said Ember as she quickly went through the roof and to the ghost portal.

"And what about the rest of you." said Danny as he tapped his foot.

"Well, I guess we also wanted to see if you two would admit you loved each other and...I have a project to do, see you two, I'm glad you finally got together." said Jazz as she quickly went down stairs.

"And what about you Tuck." said Danny.

"Well, all I have to say is that I'm glad that you two finally got together, I always knew it would happen." Tucker said as he embraced his two friends, he then left with a last good bye.

"Valerie?" said Danny.

"Well, I'm also glad you to hooked up." said Valerie as she turned to Sam.

"I guess you won our challenge, I'm glad it was you instead of a girl like Paulina." said Valerie.

"I'm glad too, but you were a worthy opponent." said Sam as she put her arm on Danny's shoulder.

"Well see you two later." said Valerie as she left the roof. Finally they were all alone.

"Well Sam, we're finally alone, what do you want to do?" said Danny.

"Why don't we look at the stars." said Sam as she leaned close to Danny.

"Yes, that sounds nice." said Danny snuggled with Sam and they shared another kiss.

Little did the new couple know that a ghost vulture with a camera was taping them for his master. Back in Wisconsin Vlad Masters watched the two lovebirds enjoy the night sky in his control room, which was still trashed from Danny's wish.

"Enjoy your little girlfriend while you can Daniel, for one day I will have my revenge on you and her." said Vlad evilly (AN: Ok, we can't end on a sad note, lets add a little comedy. _Author pulls the hurt Vlad lever._)

Then a bunch of gunk fell from the ceiling onto Vlad.

"Oh snicker doodles! And just after I got clean too!" said Vlad as he went to take another shower.

And on that note, we end it

The End.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My first Fanfic is finished, and I' m really sad it has to end. But cheer up because...

Vlad: This time you'll pay Rob Phantom!

Me: does this guy never learn.

Vlad: I going to finally destroy you once and for all. I'm going to...what's Ember doing here.

Me: Oh, we started talking and found we have a lot in common. We like music, especially rock and roll, we also like funny movies, and we like seeing you suffer.

Ember: Hey Vlad, still a lonely old man who needs a cat.

Vlad: What is it with everyone saying I need a cat!

Me: Well Vlad are you going to leave the easy way or the hard way. _Author turns into his ghost mode and Ember tunes up her guitar._

Vlad: Oh please, you really think that you two can stop me.

Ember: Maybe not, but the guys behind you can.

Vlad: what guy? _Vlad turns around a sees Danny, his friends, and all the ghosts vlad hypnotized._

Danny: how's it going V-man.

Vlad: Your all going to hurt me aren't you? _All the ghosts nod their heads then attack. _

Vlad: Not the face! Not the face! _Vlad is engulf in a fight cloud. Vlad maneges to get out looking beat up and his suit is tattered._

Skulker: Vlad got away again.

Me: Not necessarily. _Author pulls the hurt Vlad lever._

Vlad: I can't believe I got away. _Vlad then notices a group of ghost animals like the ones from Maternal Instincts. _

Vlad: Oh butter biscuits! _Vlad screams and is chased by the ghosts over the horizon_.

Ember: I could never get tired of seeing that.

Me: I know, isn't it great.

Danny: Don't you have something to say to the readers.

Me: Oh right, I better get on that.

Well it's the end folks. Vlad has been defeated (and humiliated) and Danny and Sam have finally admitted they love each other. Now comes the question of future stories. Here are some story ideas that I have bouncing around my head, and here are some brief descriptions, titles may change.

Vlad Strikes Back: Vlad is back to take revenge on our favorite halfa and his girlfriend. He also has a new plan to steal Maddie, kill Jack, and take over the world. When Vlad kidnaps Sam and threatens to kill her if Danny doesn't surrender, Danny may have to make the hardest decision of his life. Sequel to the Ghost Scepter

The Life and Times of Alicia Szivos: For this story I am years older then I am in reality, so it would be a alternate universe of my life. I have a family with a 14 year old daughter. One day we move to Amity Park and she attends Casper High. There she meets Danny and his friends and she finds out his secret. But she also has a secret to hide, and not the one you're thinking of. Instead of being a halfa she is a witch, the magical kind. Watch as she has adventures with team Phantom, and it is not going to be a Mary Sue. Where's the fun in having everything go right?

Danny Phantom Faces the Grim Reaper: We all know how Danny beat his evil future self in the Ultimate Enemy, and how that future disappeared. But what if a higher power still thought Danny was a danger to the world. The Angel of Life and Death orders the Grim Reaper to reap the souls of Vlad and Danny to make sure once and for all that Dan Phantom would never be created. The Grim Reaper goes after Vlad first, but he escapes and goes to the Fentons for protection. The Grim Reaper shows up and tries to take their souls, but Sam challenges the Grim Reaper to a game for their souls. Will Sam be able to save Danny, and reluctantly Vlad, by playing one of the most challenging games in the world, Dance Dance Revolution.

And that's all the ideas I have right now, tell me what you think of them.

Vlad: Someone help me! _Vlad is still being chased by the ghost animals._

Me: And on that note we come to the end, until next time Danny Phantom fans Read and Review.


End file.
